What happened?
by NatnatJAlex
Summary: Alex wished for things to be the way they are supposed to be but when she noticed the wish had taken effect she has also noticed it changed something. What is it that the wish changed read and find out. oh yeah this might be a multiple be chapter story its defiantly going to have more than two chapters if you want to help out feel free to message me your ideas enjoy :D
1. What happened?

She stood there standing with tears rolling down her cheeks thinking about what to wish for, how to word the wish correctly so nothing wrong happens. who was this person, her name is Alex Russo and in her hand she held the key to fix all of her problems. The Stone of Dreams. She thought to herself 'Justin would have no problem fixing this I really need my brothers Justin and Max back I don't know what i would do with out them especially Justin' She finally figured out what to said, with the Stone of Dreams in her hands she griped it even tighter saying "I wish for everything the way it should be".

When she was finished with the wish she was back inside her hotel room, her mom had just got done yelling at her until she noticed Alex crying Theresa her mother asked her "Alex are you ok honey?". Alex just nodded and said "yeah, where is Max and Justin?''. Theresa told her that Max is on the beach and Justin is out planning something nice foe the two of them.

Alex wondered why would Justin do this she spent the whole day looking for him but couldn't find him. 'where is he?' she thought to herself. She went to the beach to check if he was there and what do you know he was, laying there on the sand. Alex studied his figure looking at his abs to hist chest then she thought to herself 'how did Justin get so hot... oh my lanta why am i thinking about this Justin is my brother!' she slapt herself in the fourhead. She walked toward him kicking sand up on the way, when she finally reached him she said "hey loser" Justin said "I thought you said you would stop calling me names" Alex said "Pfffft fat chance why in the world would i ever say that?''. Justin said "well the things you say hurt me most of the time" Alex luaghed and said "oh did i hurt count dorkula's feelings?'', Justin got up and started to walk away, Alex asked "where are you going?''.

Justin turned around and looked at her walked towards her a bit and said "you know i really didn't think you would act like this again especially on our two year anniversary". Alex stood there with her mouth opened a bit trying to recollect what he just said then she snapped back to reality. She asked him "how can we be dating when you are my brother?'', Justin gave her a perplexed look asking "Are you ok Alex?'' putting his hand on her shoulder, right when he did that a spark when through both of them Justin backed away wondering what just happened while Alex on the other hand was taking in all the memories between her and justin from the two year they been together.

Alex started to sob then cry a little. Justin hugged her and asked "what's wrong babe?''. Those very words gave her the chills, all she did was push him and ran to her hotel room leaving justin there alone. When she got to her room it started to rain all she did was watch T.v until her parents came in the room yelling "Alex honey Justin is in the Hospital" Alex jumped up like she had been struck by lightning she asked "what happened?'' they told her he had been hit by a car that lost its control in the rain. All of them rushed to the hospital when they got there Alex ran to the front desk asking "where is Justin?" the lady looked up asking "what is his last name" Alex thought 'oh crap i don't know his last name' Alex couldn't get any words out until her dad Jerry told the lady "his last name is Romano".

"Justin Romano ahh here we go is he the car accident victim?", they all nodded, the lady said "He is in room 117 on the third floor". They all ran up to the room when they got there Alex was the first in the room, When she saw him lying there sleeping she started to cry right beside the bed her mom rubbed her back saying "Alex he is going to be ok honey" Alex whispered to herself "I hope so". That night everyone went back to the hotel except Alex she stayed there keeping an eye on Justin. The time she spent at the hospital she was thinking back of the events that happened at the beach. She thought to herself 'wow so justin is my boyfriend now and judging from my newly found memory he is the best boyfriend in the world'. Alex wasn't sure if she was disgusted by this or really love what is happening right now. She is still trying to decide if she should change things to the way it was originally or keep things the way they are.

Alex decided to let it go for now and just focus the rest of the night on her Justin. She giggled to herself thinking 'haha my Justin I like it, never ever thought I would think of that'. she kept her eyes on Justin monitory him every hour or so checking if he was breathing and sleeping right. She did this until 3 in the morning until she knew he would be ok. she fell asleep only to wake up the door bursting open a few minutes later with multiple nurses and doctors surrounding Justin's hospital bed. Alex started to cry and asked "what happened?" One of the doctors said "he stopped breathing but it's ok we got him to breath again, but when he does wake up he may have a little memory lost but that will come back to him in a few days". Alex said "thank you" the doctor left saying "everything is going to be ok". Whit that said Alex fell back asleep a few minutes later still worried for her Justin. Alex dreamed about her and Justin living together in a big house with two kids she couldn't wait to tell Justin about it when he wakes up.


	2. Remember me

It was ten in the morning Alex managed to get a good seven hours of sleep. When she woke up she could feel the bright and warm rays of the sun seeping in through the window, she smiled getting up and opening them. After doing this she walked over to Justin to check on him 'still not awake please wake up' she thought to herself. The hospital bedroom doors opened up Alex turned to see her family coming in. Theresa asked "how is he doing?'' Alex said "he is doing ok now he stopped breathing at three but the doctors fixed that and they said he might suffer from a little bit of memory loss but other than that he's going to make it." she smiled looking at her parents then looking back at Justin only to see him open his eyes for the first time. Alex was so happy to see those grey green eyes, when she seen his eyes open up she hugged him like the world was about to end. Justin seemed a little confused hesitating to hug Alex. Justin then said "umm hi sorry to ruin the moment but who are you?'' Justin looked over at Alex's parents and asked "are you guys my parents and is she my sister and is that my brother?''.

It was then when Alex started to get teary eyed. Luckily her mom said "no honey we are Alex's parents thats her brother and your her boyfriend" Justin asked "how come i can't remember anything?" Theresa said "You got hit by a car and the doctor said you would suffer from a little bit of memory loss too" Alex looked at him and Justin looked at Alex he pulled his arm up putting his hand too her cheek rubbing his thumbs in circles saying "shhhhhh I don't know how in the world i can forget such a beautiful girlfriend like you but when i do get my memory back i give you permission to slap me in the back of the head, ok?" Alex laughed and smiled. She thought to herself 'gee even with his memory almost completely gone Justin is still a sweetheart'

**1 day later...**

****"Finally out of that hospital bed" Justin said. Alex and Justin both walked out the hospital but Alex seemed to be keeping her distance. Justin looked over and walked a little closer saying "hey i may have lost my memory for a little while can we act like a real couple and hold hands" he smiled holding his hand out Alex looked at him and smiled taking his hand and intertwining each others fingers. Justin started too ask a few questions "soooooo... what is your favorite color?" Alex said "Green" Justin "Favorite animal?" Alex said "Tiger" Justin ask again "favorite food?" "Pizza with mushrooms and jalepenos" Justin asked "How long have we been going out for?" Alex stopped walking and pulled her hand away slowly grabbing her own hand saying "Two years" Justin looks over at Alex asking "what's the matter?" she said "look Justin i know this isn't going to make sense but I'm supposed to be your sister." Justin just stood there with a confused look asking "so your parents lied about not being my parents?" Alex said "NO! i mean no they didn't its just a few days ago i wished that mom and dad would have never met and the wish came true making them not meet each other which started to make Max disappear and you started to go to" she continued "The only way i could put things back to normal was we needed to find The Stone of Dreams and we did but you disappeared before you could make the wish so i had to make and i wish for things to be the way they are supposed to be and here we are now, I don't know what went wrong".

Justin started to talk after a minute of trying to get things straight through his head "It sounds crazy but i believe you and even if you are supposed to be my sister but your now my girlfriend i wouldn't want to change anything at all". Alex immediately hugged Justin crying into his shoulder whispering in to it "I love you". At that instant Justin's memory came flooding back to him, he smiled and then hugged her back saying "I love you too" kissing the top of her head. Justin took Alex by the shoulders saying "hey there's no need to cry'' he stopped and put both his hand on her cheeks whipping her tears away "come on lets get back to the hotel room". When they both got back Alex's family was watching T.V, Alex's mom said "welcome back guys, do you guys feel like going back to New York?". Both Alex and Justin looked at each other and nodded yes. They all packed up that day and got the first flight back to New York.

When they all got back to New York Alex and her family dropped Justin off at his house. Justin didn't tell his parents what happened because if he did he would never hear the end of it would not be able to go on another vacation again with Alex and her family. When Alex and he family got back to the loft Alex transported herself to her room an flopped on to her bed Sighing into her pillow saying "finally back home". Alex unpacked later that night, it was eight o,clock when she finished. Justin came over at nine to visit Alex and thank her parents for taking him with them on their vacation. The next day Alex's parents and her brother Max went to their grandparents house in California for the weekend (her parents can't seem to stop going on vacation). Justin came over to keep her company, they went out walked at the park ate ice cream and rented a few movies and ate popcorn on saturday. That night Alex told Justin she wanted him to be her first and Justin said "and I want to be your last".

They both went to her room kissing each other closing the door behind them. Alex flicked her wand and Candles popped up Justin looked at her smiling and said "nice" and then kissed her. Justin took off his clothes first Alex watched as he did admiring his body. When he was finished he helped Alex take her clothes off too taking every inch of her body in with his eyes. He started to kiss Alex moving his way down her neck then to her chest then to her belly. He stayed there kissing her belly a few time until he moved further down. He looked up at Alex she looked down at him. Justin started to work his mouth on Alex's center making her moan and move around. She was overwhelmed of how he made her feel. soon After Justin moved his way back up positioning himself above Alex he looked at Alex asking "are you ready?" she nodded and said "I am Justin i'll always be ready for you". He then slowly started to enter Alex. She felt a sharp pain and a little tear drop came from her eyes Justin noticed this and it tore him up on the inside seeing her in pain. He asked her "are you ok do you want me to stop?" she nodded no and said "it's ok the pain will go away in a bit". With that Justin continued to go in deeper but slowly so he didn't cause Alex any more pain. When he broke Alex's barrier she yelped a little bit nut then said "you can go faster now". Justin sped up moving back and forth meeting hip to hip with Alex each thrust. A few minutes later Alex came moaning Justin's name. Justin inside of Alex a few minutes later. Justin dropped to the side of Alex, both of them lye by each other panting.

They both look at each other and laugh softly both kissing each other. A few more minutes later Justin and Alex fell asleep holding each other in their arms. Alex suddenly remembered they didn't use a condom. She didn't worry about it thinking to herself she'll take a morning after pill. Alex fell back to sleep seconds later smiling into Justin's chest.

**Chapter 2 finally up and finished yay! tell me what ya'll think and if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to pass them by me in pm and i also want to thank randomsmileyperson for reviewing chapter one and favoriting this story!**


	3. Whistle baby

**so here is chapter 3 guys the songs i put will be in bold oh and i do not own Wowp or the songs sorry have to put that up ENJOY! and one more thing when the song better with lights off come on all he is inferring he wants to take her clothes off he's not calling her ugly so yeah it's actually a nice song to listen to so listen to it the song is 'Lights off by the new boyz'**

Justin was the first to be awake, he lifted his head up looking at Alex sleeping he smiled and started to kiss her. Usually Alex would be a sleepy grumpy head but this time she is not, she opened her eyes slowly turning her head and kissing Justin back. "I love you" said Justin Alex kissed him again saying "I love you too". Justin then said "you know we still got a month of vacation till we have to go back for senior year" Alex said "ughhhh don't remind me about school" Justin laughed saying "ok sorry but can i ask you something?'' Alex said "fire away" Justin then asked "would you like to come with me to visit my brother and then go take a visit to San Diego for a few days?" Alex said "Geez didn't we just get back from vacation...". Justin looked at Alex giving her a puppy dog look. Alex then said "ok thats not fair that my thing to do and i guess i'll go with you, when do we leave?" Justin said "Today". Alex looked at him "ughhhh fine let me pack you get to your house and pack i'll call my parents to tell them i'm going with you'' Justin said "okay seya later babe" he got up and kissed Alex on her head.

Alex started to pack but she used the lazy way by using magic, she said "magic magic i'm too lazy so please pack up for me" and just like that her suit case opened up packing up her clothes. Alex then called her mom "hey mom I'm gong to be taking a trip to San Diego with Justin is that ok?'' Theresa answered "yeah and be careful honey" Alex said "Ok we will seya later mom".

**Alex's pov**

****'ok almost done packing told my parents I'm going with Justin is there anything else i should be remembering?... nope' she thought to herself. 'I can't believe Justin is my boyfriend now just a few days ago he was my brother and he is now the world's best boyfriend can anything else get better?' Alex thought again. "well time for me to call Justin to see if he is ready" Alex said, she picked up her phone again and called Justin "hey are you ready" Justin said "yeah i'll be there in a few minutes to pick you up'' She said "ok see you in a bit love you bye" Justin said "ok love you bye".

**end of Alex's pov**

****Alex out of no where felt a little dizzy and sick but that went away after a few second's. 'Wow what was that about' she thought to herself. Justin got to the loft a few minutes later. He went upstairs looking for Alex he found her laying on the couch, "hey you ready?" he asked. Alex said "yep let's go". They both got to the airport getting tickets to California. When they arrived at California they went to the central valley first to see Justin's brother, they got to his house around eight in the morning. Justin rang the door bell "wow your brother's house is big what does he do?'' Justin laughed "oh he makes movies mostly Drama and comedies" Alex said "cool". The door opened up they both seen Justin's brother. His features were that he was 6 feet tall but Justin seemed to be a little taller, he was just a muscular as Justin, his eyes where like a golden yellow, Alex thought to herself 'i guess beautiful eyes run in the family'. Justin's brother said "how's it goin bro?'' he opened is arms to hug Justin, Justin said "oh we came to California to go to San Diego and we came here to see you" Justin's brother looked at Alex and asked "so is this the lovely girl who you have been talking about for the past two years" he then said "You know Alex, Justin here is goo goo for you because every time he calls me he says 'Alex is the best thing that ever happened to me, Alex is everything i ever wanted, Im going to merry her watch' he just can't get you off of his mind, i mean each phone call is about you" Justin laughed and Alex blushed asking "is this true?" Justin's brother said every single bit of it".

Justin asked "so what have you been up to?'' His brother said "oh come inside can't let anyone else know what I'm working on only you guys can know". They all get inside "want some soda guys?'' Justin's brother asked. "sure both' of them said when Justin's brother got back Justin asked "So what are you working on?'' He said "Ok so i've been working on this for probably close to a year now, It's a love story and can you guys guess who it is about?''. Alex and Justin looked at each other looked back at his brother and nodded no. "It's about you two! the way Justin talks about you Alex is inspiring so inspiring i decided to make a movie on you two" Justin and Alex said "wow now that is awesome" Justin said to his brother "wow thanks man but who is going to play us?" Justin's brother said "You two!" Justin then asked "wow but how are we going to juggle this and school?" Justin's brother said "I'll contact your school telling them that you guys will be in my movie and ask if you two can go on cyber high for right now until we finish the Movie" Alex then said "I'm so ready to do this" Justin looked a little hesitant but gave in "ok fine I'm in too". Justin's brother said "Good oh and the name of the movie will be... What happened". Justin said "Ok sounds good to me, hey we got to get going we got a long trip to San Diego" Justin's brother said "ok well See you two later drive safe oh and here are the keys to my car it's the red Lambo have fun".

Justin looked at the keys and said "thanks" Alex said "bye it was nice meeting you" Justin's brother said "Bye it was nice meeting you too oh and Justin if you lose this girl I'm going to kick your butt". Justin laughed and said "She is the one thing i will never lose". Justin and Alex walked out and packed there bags into the car. Alex and Justin talked about what they are going to do in Sand Diego until they stopped when the song 'WHISTLE by FLO RIDA' came on. Justin started to sing.

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go**

****Alex started to laugh and so did Justin. Justin kept singing until it was done.

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go **( you know how a record sounds like when it stops well it happens right here but picks back up)

Alex yelled "hang on! bathroom break" she smiled got out went to the bathroom and got back in the car and said smiling "continue".

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whistle baby, whistle baby  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

The whole way down to San Diego both Justin and Alex would listen to the radio singing the songs with each other. The trip was a little long but it was worth it when they got to the hotel it was they got to the room they stood there in amazement of how big and nice it looked. it had one huge king size bed a flat screen t.v. a fridge with some drinks in it and a huge bathroom with a walk in shower and a bath tub. Alex got to the bed laid on it and said "i cant wait to use this tonight". Justin smiled and went to Alex kissing her on the lips whispering "me too". It was 4 O,clock when they got to the hotel it turned 7 when they got finished resting and unpacked. Justin woke Alex up and asked so "what do you want to do?'', Alex said "let's take a walk on the beach and watch the sun set" Justin said sounds good to me". They went to the beach the sky was a beautiful pinkish blue cotton candy color with the sun setting on the ocean's horizon. Alex and Justin talked about what they are they going to do after school and about the things that have been happening to them. When the sun finished going down Justin picked Alex up bridal style, she squealed l a little bit when he did, Justin said "Lets go back to the room" Alex nodded her head ok smiling and kissing Justin.

When they got back to the hotel room Justin set Alex on the bed softly like she was fragile, after that he lit some candles up and and turned on his music.

**You're a dime, so beautiful  
Top of the line, so unusual  
Words can't define,  
You're running through my mind all day (day)  
I'm so happy you're mine, so beautiful  
Top of the line, so unusual  
Now I think it's time, hey shawty  
I hope you don't take this the wrong way**

****Justin this time took alex clothes kissing every part of her body when her clothes come off when he is done he takes his off. Alex helps him kissing him each time he takes his clothes off too. when they are done Justin positions himself at Alex center he then looks at her and says "I love you" and then enters her slowly.

**Hey miss America, what you look so sad for?**  
**Sweetheart you only live one time**  
**So put your fantasies on fast forward**  
**Like gon' speed me up,**  
**Got a deadline, cause you need me done**  
**I love you too,**  
**I bite your swag cause I wanna do you**

****Justin sped up his motion each thrust making Alex moan and dig her nails into Justin's back. Alex whispered into Justin's ear "I love you too". Alex came in just a few minutes, each thrust after felt like she was on a different planet seconds later Justin came inside Alex and toppled over to her right when he was done. Alex wrapped her arms around Justin, Justin and Alex both said "I love you" to each other they both laid there in each others arms like that for the whole night until they fell asleep.

**Chapter 3 done yayyyy! so review people of fanfic and tell me what you think hope you guys enjoyed :D I also want to say thank you again to randomsmileyperson for reviewing chapter two!**


	4. Girl let me love you

**hey people of fanfic I hit a bit of a block for the past day but don't worry got the thinking gears spinning again soooo... yeah hope yall enjoy this chapter. Oh and the song in this chapter I do not own it is by neyo the song is let me love you. Enjoy :D**

It was 7 in the morning Alex just woke up she turned to kiss Justin but he wasn't there she looked around the room and in the bathroom still no sign of Justin she started to panic until she seen the door open and she had seen her Justin walk in. Alex practically jumped on him hugging him she slapped his chest. Justin said "ow what was that for?'' Alex responded "next time you leave me alone leave a note so I don't freak out ok and have to slap you when I see you". Justin laughed and kissed her head. Alex asked "so where were you?" Justin said, "I would tell you but it's a surprise" he smirked kissing Alex on the lips. Alex said "no fair" giving Justin the puppy dog look Justin laughed saying "that will not get me this time not for this occasion" Alex frowned turning around stomping her way to the bed. Justin laughed and shook his head and said "you know you look so cute when you pout and stomp around?" Alex tried to hide her smile and giggle but failed when Justin said, "Is that a smile I see, I think it is". Alex asked, "So what are we doing today?" Justin said "hmmm drive around check out the beach's and houses and take a visit to Anaheim to stop at Disney Land for the day". Alex laughed and said "you're such a kid and why do you want to look at houses when we are on vacation?" Justin shrugged his shoulders saying "because maybe we might want to move out here when we get married". Alex laughed and rolled her eyes walking towards Justin kissing him and saying "sounds good".

The first place Alex and Justin went to was the beach they sat down in the warm and soft sand digging there feet in it looking at the ocean. Justin picked up Alex taking her to the water, Alex said "Justin noooo Justin it's going to be cooooooooooooolld...". It was already too late Justin had dropped her in the cold ocean water. Alex mugged Justin for a few seconds he laughed and helped her up. Justin said "come here check this out" He took Alex's hand and led her to this little reef under a little bit of water she looked down seeing little fish swimming around, baby crabs, anemone, and different colored starfish. Alex said ''wow... Justin it looks so beautiful". Alex looked around again but this time she seen a little box in the water, she picked it up opening it only to see this blue sapphire diamond in the shape of a heart she looked at it in awww and then she turned it over only to see 'Alex I love you with all of my heart I don't know what I would do with out you, I give you my heart from Justin'. Alex felt a little tear escape her eye, she looked at Justin giving him a hug and saying "thank you".

Justin hugged Alex tightly saying "come on let's get out of the water before we catch a cold". Justin then picked up Alex carrying her to the car. Justin opened up the trunk taking out extra clothes for them. They both got dressed and went driving around San Diego. Justin stopped the car immediately when he seen the most perfect house for them. Alex looked the way Justin was looking, the house they both were looking at was on the beach, it was two stories, it was a tan color like the beaches sand, it had a front porch with an amazing view of the ocean nothing was blocking the view at all. Justin looked at Alex saying, "This is the house we are going to live in when we get married". Alex looked at Justin smiling at him and said, "agreed".

The both of them continued on their small trip. They actually did end up going to Disneyland. Justin almost made himself sick eating too much and going on the rides after. Alex laughed and said "I told you that was a bad idea" Justin said "No you said I would throw up and I didn't I'm only a little dizzy so ha". The both of them left Disneyland of course Alex had to drive back to the hotel but she was ok with it. When they got to their room they both fell asleep from having too much fun. A few hours later Justin woke Alex up saying "wake up gorgeous you need to get ready I have another surprise for you" Alex smiled and said "You are starting to spoil me too much" she smiled, Justin said "I know" he kissed her on the four head saying "come on". Alex got ready, she put on a black dress with diamond earrings and she had a little black hand purse she also had her hair down letting her natural curls flow. Justin looked at Alex in aw telling her "you look really really amazing". Alex blushed looking down saying "thank you". Justin said, "let's go we can't be late now".

After a few minutes of driving Alex and Justin finally reached their destination. When Alex had seen where they finally were at she said "Oh my... Justin this is like the best Italian restaurant in the west coast how did you get us reservations here?" Justin smiled and said "well that is one of the perks to having a brother that is a big time movie producer... lets go". Alex and Justin entered the restaurant they had got a booth with a clear view of the now purple ocean with the reflection of the moon on it. Alex and Justin ordered their food a few minutes later. Justin asked "so did you have fun today?'' Alex said, "Are you kidding this is like the best vacation ever". Justin smiled hearing Alex say that. Justin reached across the table holding Alex's hand but the moment was ruined when Alex got up in a hurry and ran to the bathroom, when she got there she felt dizzy like she did before they left for this trip she threw up only one time. Alex thought to herself 'why do I keep feeling like this?' it then hit her 'oh my I think I'm pregnant, what will Justin do is he going to leave will he stay with me?' so many questions ran through her head. Alex buried all of her thoughts, she fixed herself up and left the bathroom, when she got back to the table Justin had a concerned look on his face asking, "are you ok Alex?" Alex said "yeah I'm fine just felt a little dizzy it's probably from what I ate at Disneyland but I'll be ok" she gave him a little smile. Justin said "we can go back to New York if you don't feel good, do you want to?'' Alex said "no that's ok I'm feeling better now". Justin said "ok", he didn't believe what Alex said but he still went along with it.

After Alex and Justin finished up their dinner they want back to the hotel. Alex went to the store in the lobby to buy a pregnancy test. When she got back up she had seen Justin was sleeping. Alex went to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test, she waited for ten minutes, which seemed like eternity. When she looked at the test it read +. Alex started to sob she thought to herself 'how am I going to tell Justin?' Justin woke up when he heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom he walked towards the door knocking on it asking "Alex babe are you ok?'' Alex kept sobbing and then she opened the door handing the test to Justin he looked at it in shock. He looked back up to Alex seeing tears run down her cheeks. Alex thought to herself 'he's mad now he's going to leave me' Alex's thoughts were cut off when Justin hugged her, Alex asked "your not mad at me?'' Justin said "why would I be mad this just as much as my doing as it is yours... I'm happy actually".

**Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that**

Alex asked "why are you happy I'm pregnant and we are still seniors in high school". Justin said "because Alex we are going to have a kid... our families will support us no matter what Alex no matter what happens I'll take care of you and I will love you no matter what". Justin hugged Alex telling her "come on lets get to bed we'll head back to New York tomorrow ok?'' he kissed the top of her head smiling at her. Alex smiled back saying "thanks you all ways do know how to make me feel better".

**Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl let me help  
Girl let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Girl let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there**

**Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby  
Girl let me love you  
Let me love you baby, love you baby**

Alex and Justin went to bed, Justin wrapped his arms around Alex resting his four head on hers. A tear came from Alex's eye, Justin saw it saying "I'm here there is no need to cry I'll all ways be here for you Alex''. Alex smiled and said "thanks Justin, but these are tears of joy because I know well be together forever now". Justin smiled kissing her and saying, "I'm glad they are and you know we'll be together forever I love you Alex". Alex smiled again and said, "thank you And I love you too". With that Alex and Justin fell asleep in each other's arms.

**oooooooohhhhhhhh Alex is pregnant bet you guys didn't see that coming ha yeah right you probably did from the last chapter and who How did you guys enjoy chapter 4 hope you liked it oh and please please review thank you and if you guys want to have a little part in this story run some of your thoughts past me don't be shy and I also want to thank randomsmileyperson for favoring my story and reviewing it please keep the reviews coming I enjoy seeing what you say each time and I read 'A new memory' and 'Friends with Benefits' and I have to tell you I really enjoyed reading them keep them Jalex stories coming! Anyways so there you have chapter 4 up and there is still many more to come bye for now readers ;D**


	5. In the arms of an angel

**oooooooo what does this tittle mean hmmmmm read and find out in the new chapter 5 in this it will be a little sad but things will get better. the song in this one is In The Arms of an Angel by Sarah Mclaughlin. Enjoy**

It was just about 7 in the morning when Alex woke up, Justin's arm were still wrapped around her. Alex hugged his arms smiling at the same time. Justin woke up too Alex smiling at him asking him "sleep good?". Justin said "i always do when your with me". Alex asked "so when are we going to leave". Justin said "well probably in a hour we got to go drop the car off to my brother and then head to the airport, is there anything you want to do in between?". Alex smiled and said "no I'm good". After getting ready Alex and Justin packed their stuff and headed back to Justin's brothers house. When they got there they only said hey and dropped off the car parting their ways soon after. After the long flight home Alex and Justin finally arrived at the loft. Justin did all the carrying so Alex didn't strain herself. One thing bothered Justin when he got up to Alex's room. Justin noticed a note on Alex's window. He took it off reading it, it said 'Hey Alex how are you doing haven't talked to you since the break up and i was wondering if you would like to hang out - Mason'. Seeing this note angered Justin, the last time he met Mason was during his and Alex's break up. Justin and Mason almost got into a fight.

When Alex got to her room she asked Justin "what's wrong?". Justin turned around with the note in hand asking "have you been seeing Mason behind my back?". Alex stood there in silence for a second and then said "no". Justin yelled at her "ALEX DON'T LIE TO ME!'' making her flinch. Alex yelled back "IM NOT!''. Justin didn't believe her so he said "Some are evil some are kind but now all must speak their mind". In that moment Alex started to cry and she said "no i didn't Justin i would never cheat on you". Justin said "sorry I didn..." but he was cut off when Alex pushed him out of her room and closed the door on him. Justin whispered "I'm sorry Alex". Alex just yelled through the door "there are stair cases out there i suggest you use them, I can't believe you used the truth spell on me". Justin said though the door "I'm sorry i just got freaked out when i saw this letter". Alex said "Justin i would never leave you or cheat on you, right now I'm upset with you so can you please go". Justin looked down saying "yeah,... I love you". Justin waited a few seconds no reply, so he just left.

Hours later Alex received a call about Justin. Justin had killed himself. Alex couldn't breath she started to cry, her Justin was gone. Alex didn't know what to do she grabbed her hair crying and saying "no no not my Justin please not him".

**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance **  
**For the break that will make it ok**  
**There's always some reason to feel not good enough **  
**And it's hard at the end of the day **  
**I need some distraction oh beautiful release **  
**Memories seep from my veins **  
**Let me be empty and weightless and maybe **  
**I'll find some peace tonight **

When she went to the hospital to see him one last time she broke down onto her knees crying right be his side.

**In the arms of the Angels fly away from here **  
**From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear **  
**You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie **  
**You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here **

Alex looked up saying "no not him not now". Alex pulled out her wand yelling "McReary Time Reary!". Everything around Alex started to move until she was finally back in her room. Alex heard Justin say "Yeah,... I love you". Alex yelled "wait!" and she then ran to the door opening it and running towards Justin and hugging him as hard as she could saying "don't leave" she still had tears going down her face. Justin hugged her back saying "I wont and what's the matter?". Alex looked up to Justin saying "just a few minutes ago you were dead in front of me in the hospital, we got into this fight we just had and you were outside my door and you said 'i love you' and i didn't answer back, you left and a few hours later i got a call saying you killed yourself, i went to the hospital to see you i broke down by you, i remembered the time travel spell so i said it and now we are back here, please don't leave". Justin put his chin on Alex's head saying I'm here to stay don't worry". Justin and Alex stayed at the loft for the rest of the night. they went to sleep together, Alex was holding onto Justin like he was going to leave when they went to sleep. Justin also held on tightly to Alex like it was his last night. Alex and Justin both fell asleep in each others, but before Justin fell asleep he whispered into sleeping Alex's ear 'Alex Russo i love you and promise to never leave you'. Justin was really thankful for Alex saving his life he couldn't believe he would do that to her. After that he kissed her on the top of her head and then laid down by her wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep . Alex smiled and went back to sleep in the arms of her angel.

**soooo there you have chapter 5 a little sad but got happy in the end and don't worry for those who are reading this story it is not over I just need to think on what else to put in but i'll give you the name for the next chapter it will be called 'Grudge match' oooooooo what do you think it means. Might have it up by tomorrow we'll see, and thank you again to 'randomsmileyperson for the review brightens my day to see someone is interested in the story oh and i really enjoy reading 'My Bad Boy' everyone who is reading this go read her stories too!**


	6. I love you Alex

**Gurrrrr so i don't think this chapter will be called grudge match sorry :/ but what do you think the title means and this will be a cute and cuddly chapter that all of you JALEX lovers will like. The song in this chapter is by Taylor Swift - We are never ever getting back together and Angel by shaggy. ENJOY oh and a big thank you to roganjalex and randomsmileyperson for reviewing my last chapter.**

****It was 5 o,clock in the morning and the first one of the two to be awake was Justin. Justin sat up slowly being careful of not waking up Alex. He looked at her noticing her pillow is wet from her tears he also seen a tear come from her eye. Justin rubbed her tear away thinking to himself 'I can't believe I did that, look at her now she is crying in her sleep because of you'. "I got to make things up to her" Justin said to himself, so he got up off the bed putting on a tight grey muscle shirt and exited Alex's room closing the door slowly.

**Alex's pov**

****I got up just when it turned 7, i noticed my pillow was wet because of my crying, last night i had a dream about Justin dyeing again. When i sat up i noticed Justin wasn't by i started to freak out until i see a note it said 'Hey babe don't worry I'm still here I'm making a surprise for you right now so don't come down till 7:30 LOVE YOU - Justin'. I smiled but then frowned soon after what am i going to do for thirty minutes. I looked at my T.V and then got some nail polish. I turned the T.V on to cartoon network and watched Adventure time and painted me nails pink and blue. After I finished I looked at the clock and it said 7:28, i just decide to start heading down now. When I opened my door a see rose peddles all over the floor and then some more heading down stairs. I followed them down only to find more when i reached the end there was a heart shape made of peddles and in the middle it said 'good morning Alex I love you'. I looked up to see Justin with plates of sausage, bacon,eggs, and biscuits. It smelled so good. He set the plates on the table and I walked to him giving a big hug. Justin is seriously the best boyfriend ever. To top it off he played the song me and him first kissed too it was Angel by shaggy, I couldn't stop blushing a laughing it was to cute.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady **

****Justin knew he accomplished what he set out to do because he had his girl blushing and laughing.

**You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Begged and I pleaded, mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong **

****Justin mad Alex laugh more when he started to sing along with the song. He got up from his chair lip syncing and motioning his hands walking towards Alex. When he got to her he stood behind her bending down by her ear and then kissing her.

**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**

Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love) 

**Justin's pov**

****So I think I did pretty good. I made her laugh more when i got up and started to sing to the song and walk towards her. When i got to her I stood behind her bent over and started to kiss her. Did I say the song I was singing to was the song me and her first kiss to... well anyways it was.

**End of Justin's pov**

**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady **

When the song was over Justin whispered in Alex's ear "sowwy babe" he then kissed her on the side of the head and sat back down. Alex smiled and said "apology accepted" and then started to eat. When they finished eating Alex got up and played Taylor Swift we are never ever getting back together. She couldn't stop laughing at Justin's expression when she turned the song on.

**I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**

****Justin looked at Alex saying "I really heat this song". Alex laughed and asked "Why?''. Justin said "because it makes think that you want to break up with me and that makes me really depressed". Alex said "awwwww Justin i will **never ever **break up with you" (she sung the never ever part). Alex walked to Justin squeezing his cheeks and kissing him on the lips.

**Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

****"Just look at it this way you will never ever have to worry about this song coming true only my ex's do" Alex said and then smiled at Justin. Justin smiled and then said "GOOD" giving Alex a winky face. Alex laughed closing her eyes and sticking her tongue at him. She then seen Justin's make a funny face like he squinted his eyes and pursed his lips, Justin got up pointing at her and said "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT". Alex squealed and started to run and laugh at the same time. Justin chased her, he jumping over the couch and rolled around and then over the couch again finally catching Alex. Justin picked Alex up laying her on the couch saying "gotchya". He then started to tickle her, Alex could not stop laughing. She finally surrendered saying "OK OK I SURRENDER YOU WIN!". Justin stopped and said "good' giving her a kiss on her four head.

Alex looked up at Justin and asked "so what are the plans for today?". Justin looked at her saying "well i did get your favorite ice cream and movies so lets call this a home movie date". Alex smiled saying "yes and YOU GOT ROCKYROAD?!". Justin smiled and said "yes". He got up and got blankets the movies and of course the ice cream. Together they watched The Wizard of Oz. and then some of Justin's favorite movies for the rest of the day. Alex looked up at Justin saying "this is the best apology ever" and then kissed him Justin kissed her back too saying "thank you for accepting it". Justin and Alex feel then fell asleep later with Alex resting her head on Justin's shoulder and Justin's head laying on Alex's head. Both of them dreamed about each other both having good dreams.

**HUZZZAAAHHHHH Chapter 6 is up tell me what you think people love to see the reviews and may i say i really enjoyed writing this chapter. Again a big thank you to roganjalex and randomsmileyperson for favoring my story and reviewing it :D**


	7. Best non dream

**Hayyyyyyyyy fanfic JALEX readers who's ready for chapter 7? I am hahaha well here we go could you guess what the title means this time? Well anyways a special reader named randomsmileyperson is getting a cool cameo in this chapter hope you like it and everyone else reading this story. Oh and the chapter will start off with a song by Chris Brown - Don't wake me up. Hope you fanfic JALEX readers enjoy!**

**Dearly Beloved,**

**If this love only exists in my dreams,**

**Don't Wake Me Up,**

It is 8 in the morning Alex wakes up lying in a bed, but it's not hers. She looks around still in the bed, sunlight is peering out through the curtains she noticed. Alex gets up and opens the blinds only to be greeted by the most beautiful site in the world.

**too much light in this window,don't wake me up. only  
coffee, no sugar, inside my cup. if I wake and your  
here still, give me a kiss. I was wakin' and dreamin'  
about your lips,**

In front of Alex is Justin looking off a terrace with a perfect view over a slope of buildings and a perfect view of the ocean. Alex says "Oh my... Justin this is so beautiful, where are we?''. Justin turns around and says "oh hey sleepy head welcome to Italy". Alex ask "how did we get here?" Justin said "well i traveled here getting us this room and I teleported you here while you were sleeping, you like it". Alex walks towards Justin hugging him and standing up on here tipi toes kissing Justin asking "is this a dream?" Justin kisses Alex back and says smiling "nope". Alex says "then yes I love it" Justin says "good" kissing Alex again.

Alex asked "so what are the plans for this trip?". Justin looked at her and smiled saying "well we have two trips actually". Alex looked confused asking "two trips?" Justin laughed and said "yeah after this we are taking a visit to the UK". Alex looked at him and said "I seriously can't believe this is happening". Justin laughed and said "well you better start believing because it's happening right now". Justin started talking again "so today we are going to check out the local shops, hit up the beaches and go get some dinner". Alex asked "What will i where?" Justin snapped his fingers and a row of clothes from bathing suits to dresses popped up. Alex laughed and said "wow Justin why are you doing this for me?". Justin smiled and walked to Alex giving her a hug and kiss telling her "because Alex your my princess who just turned into my queen". Alex started to speak "aww Justin that is cute but i thought queens are marrie... oh my god!". Alex couldn't speak because before she knew it Justin got down on one knee opening a box asking "Alex Russo I absolutely do not see myself with any other woman in the world I only see myself with you and I would want to spend an eternity with you, Alex Russo would you marry me?".

**Alex's pov**

So I asked Justin why was he doing all of this for me. He tells me "because Alex you are my princess who just turned into my queen". That pulled at my heart strings when he said that. So I started to talk saying "aww Justin that is cute but i thought queens are marrie... oh my god!", and bam before I knew it Justin was on one knee saying god!". Alex couldn't speak because before she knew it Justin got down on one knee opening a box asking "Alex Russo I absolutely do not see myself with any other woman in the world I only see myself with you and I would want to spend an eternity with you, Alex Russo would you marry me?". I could not talk because i was so freaking excited. I stood there crying for like 30 seconds until i said "Yes Justin I will"

**End of Alex's pov**

Alex stood there for half a minute crying until she finally said "yes Justin I will". Justin got up and hugged Alex picking her up and spinning her around. Justin put her down kissing her and hugging her again putting the ring on Alex. "so you ready to go out?" Justin asked. Alex smiled and said "yes". Alex and Justin both got dressed and headed down by the beach. The first stop they made was at a gelato ice cream place Alex got strawberry lemonade and Justin got peach flavored. The both of them sat down Justin said "here try mine" Alex said "ok try mine". The two of them sat across from each other and both took the spoons and let the other one try each others ice cream. Alex and Justin said "mmmm thats pretty good". When they finished up their gelato Justin said "ok time to go to the beach". When they reached the beach it wasn't crowded at all it was calm only 7 other people. Alex and Justin walked the length of the beach holding each others hands intertwining their fingers.

Justin asked Alex "so what do you want to name the baby?" Alex said "I don't know yet". Justin said "ok well how about David if it is a boy and Selena if it is a girl?". Alex said "hmmm I like those names but i still want to give it a little more thought ok?". Justin stopped and kissed Alex saying "ok". The two of them continued to walk until Justin stopped when he stepped on something. When he lifted his foot he found a black pearl. Justin picked up the pearl and said "hey look Alex do you know how rare these things are". Alex asked "how?". Justin said "it's a 1 in 12000 chance to find one". Alex laughed and rolled her eye saying "you know you always manage to teach me something on any romantic vacation we go on". Justin said "it doesn't hurt to learn something cool you know". Alex said "I guess not when it's you teaching it" and then kissed Justin.

Justin said "good, hey do you want to go back to the hotel room so we can get ready to go to go out for dinner?". Alex said "sure lets go". Alex and Justin walked back to the hotel room taking in the scenery and pointing out the shapes of the clouds, one of the clouds Justin pointed out and showed Alex it was in the shape of a heart. When they finally got to the hotel room it had just turned 7:30. After getting ready it for two hours the two of them stood in front of each other in aw. Alex wore a red sparkling dress with red high heels and red lipstick with a red hand purse, her hair was down with her natural curls flowing. Justin on the other hand was wearing a black tuxedo, and his hair was swooshed up. Justin looked at Alex smiled and said "you always got to show me up when we go out and may I say you look stunning". Alex said "Thank you and may I say you look very hansom". Justin smiled and said "thank you, hey it's time for us to go". Alex said "ok lets go". Alex and Justin went out to the restaurant and once again Justin surprised Alex with the restaurant. "Justin this is Fuor d'Acqua the best Italian restaurant in Italy" Alex said in a surprised tone. Justin laughed and said "well a queen needs to be treated to the best so here we are".

When they got inside Alex was amazed of how beautiful it was inside. "Justin this place is so gorgeous" Alex said. Justin said "well not as gorgeous as you". Alex looked at Justin immediately and said "awww Justin you seriously know how to tug at me heart strings don't you". Justin said "well I try my best to make you happy". Justin reached across the table holding Alex's hand. When Alex and Justin finished ordering and eating they left to go back to the hotel. When they got back they took a shower together washing each other off, eventually they started to kiss and then it got hotter. Alex jumped up on Justin wrapping her legs around Justin, Justin positioned himself to enter Alex when he did fireworks went off in each others head. Alex and Justin made love in the shower for almost and hour, when they finished they where so tired they went strait to bed holding each other in their arms.

After a nice long rest Justin woke up noticing Alex not awake yet, so he he teleported to the UK getting them a nice suite in a pretty fancy hotel. When he got back he returned and told the hotel that they where leaving now. When he got back up he teleported all of his and Alex's stuff including Alex. An hour later Alex woke up seeing she wasn't in the same hotel room she walked to the blinds and finds out she is in the UK now. The scenery is also beautiful compared to Italy it may be foggy but it's still pretty. Justin sees Alex awake and says "welcome to the UK babe" smiling at her. Alex smiled and asked "how did you get me and our stuff here with out waking me up all the time I know it's magic but i mean c'mone I would wake you up if i tried this". Just smiled, he walked to Alex giving her a kiss saying "well I am the best when it comes to magic". Alex rolls her eyes and says "yes you are, so what are we doing today". Justin said "today we will just walk around and enjoy the scenery and tomorrow I hope I don't regret saying this but tomorrow we will go shopping". Alex laughed and said "sounds fun to me and you will not regret it".

Justin and Alex got ready and left the hotel to walk around. They stopped at a park and sat down at a bench kissing each other until they seen a flash they looked over and a girl had just taken their picture. The girls said "sorry for interrupting the moment but you two look so cute together I'm sorry where are my manners I'm Ciara or you can call me **randomsmileyperson** whats your names?". Alex said "well nice to meet you I'm Alex and this is Justin". Ciara said "well I got a name for you two I'll call you two Jalex well I better leave you two alone bye now". Alex and Justin both said "bye". Alex looked at Justin and said "that was so cute". After the walk around the Uk Alex and Justin went back to the hotel room for the night. They took a shower and got ready for bed. Justin asked "so how are you enjoying things?" Alex said "I love every single thing you are doing". Justin smiled and said "Thank you, lets get to bed and get ready for tomorrow". Alex smiled and said "ok". They both got in bed at the same time Justin wrapped his arms around Alex and said "goodnight babe I love you and I hope you have the sweetest dreams". Alex kissed his arms and said "goodnight babe I love you too and i hope you have sweet dream too". The both of them fell asleep enjoying each others warmth and embracing each other.

**yayyyyyy chapter 7 finally finished tell me what yall think of it please review it and there you go randomsmileyperson I hope you liked your little cameo I got another surprise for you to but it might not be till the later chapters! anyways still thinking on what the next chapters name is going to be but for now theonly117 is done for the night ;D**


	8. Perfect two

**HIIIIII people of fanfic welcome to another chapter of what happened. Any ways here is chapter 8 Justin and Alex finish up their trip in the UK will Justin make it through the shopping part lets hope haha of course he will he will do anything for Alex. oh and a thank you to the wonderful 'randomsmileypersonn' and 'roganjalex' for reviewing my chapters. Anyways enough of me talking please enjoy this new chapter! ;D** **Oh yeah the song in this chapter is perfect two by Auburn.**

Justin felt his eyes starting to open his blurry vision cleared up as he seen the one thing he always wants to see, Alex. His voice is still deep from sleep he props him self up with his arm he looks over Alex waking her up she looked over her back smiling and said "good morning". Justin kissed Alex and said "good morning back to you babe". Alex smiles, she loves being woken up by Justin he is always so sweet and gentle with her when he does. Justin gets out of beds and stretches, he then walks over to the blinds opening them up and asking Alex "ready to go on your shopping spree?". Alex got up and hugged Justin from behind resting her chin on his back saying "yep, are you ready?". Justin laughed and said "nope not at all". Alex laughed and slapped his back saying "oh you will live... I think" she couldn't stop laughing, Justin as well.

After getting ready Justin picked up Alex giving her a piggy back ride and saying "lets go". Alex rested her chin on Justin's shoulder she would think of her and Justin and then out of no where this song started to play in her head.

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**  
**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**  
**You can be the captain**  
**And I can be your first mate**  
**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

**You can be the hero**  
**And I can be your sidekick**  
**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**  
**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**  
**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**

Justin looked over his shoulder to find Alex looking at him and smiling he smiled back and turned back around. Alex continued on with her thoughts and the song playing in her head.

**Don't know if I could ever be **  
**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**  
**And in time I know that we'll both see **  
**That we're all we need**  
**'Cause you're the apple to my pie **  
**You're the straw to my berry**  
**You're the smoke to my high **  
**And you're the one I wanna marry **

**'Cause you're the one for me, for me**  
**And I'm the one for you, for you **  
**You take the both of us, of us **  
**And we're the perfect two**  
**We're the perfect two**  
**We're the perfect two**  
**Baby me and you**  
**We're the perfect two**

Alex thought to herself 'Justin is the best thing that ever has happened to me I can't believe all of this is happening to me'. She continued to think to her self thinking about Justin and the song.

**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**  
**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**  
**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**  
**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**  
**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**  
**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**  
**You can be as cold as the winter weather**  
**But I don't care as long as we're together**

**Don't know if I could ever be**  
**Without you 'cause boy you complete me**  
**And in time I know that we'll both see**  
**That we're all we need**  
**Cause you're the apple to my pie**  
**You're the straw to my berry**  
**You're the smoke to my high**  
**And you're the one I wanna marry**

**Cause your the one for me, for me  
And I'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two**

The song finished up in her head, Alex looked at Justin admiring everything about him. Justin turned around and asked "you ok back there?". Alex smiled and said "yeah just thinking about you and me". Justin said "oh yeah? what about?". Alex said "about us when we get married and have the baby and get the house you know all that cheesy stuff". Justin said "you know I think about that a lot now I can't wait when the baby is born". Alex smiled giving Justin a kiss on his left cheek sand said "me too". The nice stroll had come to a stop when they finally reached a mall, they entered and was amazed on how big the mall was. Justin said sarcastically "oh yeah this is going to be FUN". Alex looked at Justin and asked "oh did i just sense sarcasm, I think I'm rubbing off on you". Justin laughed and said "yes you are now lets get started". After two or three hours of shopping Justin and Alex finally finished. Alex got a white Hello Kittie purse and glasses, some high heels, converse, and some new perfume while Justin on the other hand walked out empty handed. Justin and Alex got out of the mall and then back to the hotel room. The two of them collapsed on the bed sighing.

Justin looked at Alex and asked "have fun?". Alex giggled and said "yes I did and thank you". Justin leaned over giving Alex a kiss saying "good and you don't have to say thank you". Alex said "but I want to" Justin said "ok well we better take a shower and then get to bed". Alex and Justin took a shower together making out at the same time but didn't go any further. After that they laid down saying to each other "goodnight I love you and sweet dreams".

After having such a nice day with Justin, Alex woke up to find herself in her room it was 8 in the morning when she looked at her clock. Alex looked around her room looking for no Justin, she walked downstairs only to find her family in the kitchen and living room her dad and mom in the kitchen Max watching T.V. and she still couldn't find Justin. Alex thought to herself 'was all of this a dream' she started to cry a bit. Alex's parents turned around and see Alex crying a bit. Theresa asked "what's the matter honey? are you sad your vacation is over?, I heard where Justin took you I am so jealous". Alex said "yeah I am just a little sad, where is Justin?". Theresa and Jerry said "oh he is outside on the terrace honey". Alex wiped her tears with her sleeve and walked outside. Justin seen Alex and got up walking toward her and giving her a kiss asking "what's the matter babe?" Alex said "nothing it's just that when I woke up and walked down stairs I couldn't find you and I thought the whole vacation was a dream". Justin smiled and said "well I have the proof that it was real". Justin snapped his fingers and a cloud popped up in front of them playing their vacation and memories like it was a movie. Alex thought to herself 'I seriously bet that if our vacation and memories was put into a movie for everyone to see it would be the best love story made ever'. Alex watched as the vacation and memories played through she started to smiled and get teary eyed. Justin watched Alex through the whole thing. When it was over Justin hugged Alex asking "do you still think it's a dream?". Alex said "no", "Alex Justin breakfast is ready!" Theresa said. Justin said "come on lets go". They both walked in holding hands. Theresa looked at Alex and said to Jerry "oh my mija has found her only true love". Jerry rolled his eyes and said "yeah yeah, I need to test them on something real quick".

Jerry walked to the closet opening it up and pulling out a scale. Jerry called for Alex and Justin, Theresa walked over. Jerry said "ok this is a magic scale it measures the magic of someone now Justin could you please step on the scale". Justin said "sure" he stepped on it it read 1. Jerry said ok "now theresa can you step on it?" Theresa said "ok" she stepped on it, it read 0. Jerry looked at Alex "ok now Alex could you please step on the scale?". Alex stepped on the scale it read 2, Jerry jumped back saying "wha wha how wha how whyyyyyy?". Alex jumped off the scale asking "what?". Jerry said "your pregnant" Theresa gasped and asked "oh my mija did you know?". Alex looked down saying "yes we where going to tell you but we couldn't find out when". Justin grabbed Alex's hand holding it. Justin said "please don't be mad at Alex". Theresa and Jerry said "we are not mad just surprised". Alex looked up asked "really?" Theresa said "yes honey we're not mad, now what will you guys plan on doing?". Justin said "we will finish up school and then get jobs and raise the baby". Theresa looked at Jerry then back the Justin and Alex and said "ok but I want both of you to go to college so we will help with the baby too". Jerry said "yes we will" he then said "this is going to be fun". Alex and Justin laughed and said "thank you". Jerry said "no problem you two oh and I'm sorry to ruin everything but I don't know about you guys I'm hungry so lets eat".

They all sat down at the table and ate Justin and Alex sat by each other. At the table they were all trying to find names to name the baby until out of no where Max said "oh lets name it bell". Everyone looked at Max, Alex laughed and asked "why would we name it that?" Max said "say what if someone asked for his name and then someone said doesn't ring a bell and then they said oh his name is bell it's easy to remember". Alex and Justin laughed and said "yeah that is not going to be a name". Theresa and Jerry told Justin and Alex that they were going to take Max out for the day after breakfast. When they left Justin decided to g to the store to get some movies and snacks. For the rest of the day Alex and Justin watched movies until one of them fell asleep. Alex was the first to fall asleep, Justin turned off the movie and put the stuff away and then carried Alex back to her room and put her in the bed and then got in the bed after. Justin wrapped his arms around Alex and whispered "good night Alex I love". Justin thought to himself 'we are the perfect two', Soon after Justin fell asleep with his arms around Alex and smiling.

**yayyyyy chapter 8 is up tell me what yall think of it hope you liked it and enjoyed it took me a while to do this chapter but hey it's done and again i would like to thanks randomsmileyperson for reviewing my story through out the chapters and roganjalex. Oh and don't worry fanfic JALEX fans This story is not finished I still have lots more stuff to put up for this story. Well im done for the night theonly117 is out for tonight seya ;D**


	9. Girl you're Amazing

**hey people of fanfic theonly117 here to bring you the new chapter 9 in this cahpter alot will happen mostly to Justin bad stuff but don't worry things get better for him oh and i want to thank randomsmileyperson and roganjalex for the reviews again :) and now for me to stop talking and let you guys enjoy this chapter seya! Oh and before i forget this song is Just the way you are by Bruno Mars**

Everything was perfect including Alex and Justin, when Justin woke up it had just turned 5 o'clock. He got up slowly making sure not to wake Alex up, Justin got dressed and wrote a letter folding it up and putting it on Alex's night stand and then left. Justin walked down stairs and out of the sub shops front doors, the rising April sun was just coming out. The rays of the sun hit Justin's face hugging him with warmth. The whole walk home Justin was enjoying the scenery around him it had took him just around 30 minutes to get to his house when he got there he got took a shower and got ready for the first day back to school. when he was about to leave his parents stopped him. Justin's dad said "uh em we need to talk to you son". Justin looked at them and said "ok" when he sat down he was immediately slapped in the back in the head by his mom. Justin's mom said "what the heck is wrong with you?!". Justin got up and said "what was that for?" Justin's dad said "that was for getting Alex pregnant, you guys are seniors in high school how do you expect to finish with a baby?". Justin looked at them and said "the baby will be born on December Alex and I will be done with high school by then". His dad asked "ok how will you get through college?" Justin said "Alex's parents offered to help with the baby until we get onto our feet". Justin's mom walked up to him and slapped him again and said "I'm disappointed in you, your out of this house until we are calmer get out of here".

Justin didn't say a word he just left, when he got out side he didn't cry at all only letting one tear escape. Justin walked to school be himself just thinking about what just happened. He got to school around 7:00 walking inside everyone started to say 'hey' to him as he walked in but he didn't answer. Justin walked past everyone and then got to the school weight room, he took out his ipod and started listen to his music and work out.

**Alex's pov**

I woke up just near 6:30, last night was so perfect. I looked to see where Justin was but he wasn't here I knew he went to bed with me last night, I looked at my night stand to find a note, I opened it reading 'hey babe hope you had a good night and slept good sorry to break it to you but it's the fist day of school so i went home to get ready I'll see you at school love you - Justin'. I was so sad he left and on top of that school started ughhh I hate school. I took a shower and got ready for school I finished up at 7 I decided to eat breakfast and then walk to school. I arrived at school at 7:35 I walked in and everyone started to say 'hey and hi' to me I said hi back to everyone. I started to walk again until I seen my best friend Harper. Harper came too me giving me hug and then asked "how was your Break?" I told her "it was so amazing" and then I told her about the trips Justin took me on. Harper said "speaking of Justin is he ok he came in looking all sad and then would not say hi to anyone". I looked at her and said "I don't know he left my house this morning to go to his to get ready". Harper said "ok well I better head to my class seya later Alex". I hugged her and then she left. I went to my locker to get some books but then i seen Justin just out the corner of my eye.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's pov**

I seriously can't shake the thought of the words my parents just said to me the word 'disappointed' killed me so much and to hear it from my parents crushed me. All I could do was work out when I got to school. I stayed in the school weight room for and hour of just work out. When I finished up it was 8:05 I walked out the weight room to get ready until I seen Alex she then seen me too. I walked towards her slowly trying to smile.

**End of Justin's pov**

justin walked up to Alex trying to smile but he couldn't. When he got to Alex all he could do was hug her and then cry. Alex said "shhh what's the matter babe?" Justin hugged Alex tighter and then pulled away saying "my parents kicked me out they figured out that you are pregnant". Alex looked at Justin and noticed a soft mark of a handprint on his face you could barley see it if you looked carefully. Alex asked "did you parents hit you?" Justin looked away and said "yeah and could I stay at your house for a while". Alex hugged Justin and said "of course you can". Justin hugged Alex and said "thanks babe, hey I got to get ready and head to class I'll see you later I love you" Alex said "ok I'll see you later and I love you too" with that Justin kissed Alex and then left.

Justin's day had started to finally get better to add to that he even signed up for the football team. After getting through the first 5 classes Justin got to go to lunch. He started to walk when he seen Alex he stopped and looked at her, he saw her talking to her friends and laughing everything seemed in slow motion. A song started to play out of no where

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining**  
**Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying **  
**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

**Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

**Justin's pov**

I recognized the song it was Just The Way You ARE by Bruno Mars I looked at Alex everything seemed as if it was slow motion she started to walk towards me I looked into those amazing, mesmerizing, breathtaking brown eyes, Her hair flowed so perfectly I looked at her she looked at me smiling at me with those perfect pink lips that I kiss all day. When she did smile at me it was like everything went from slow to stop because of that smile. There is not a thing that I would change about her she is amazing just the way she is. The song that was playing complemented so much to what I was thinking about Alex too.

**End of Justin's pov**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say**

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change**  
**Cause you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are**  
**The way you are, the way you are**  
**Girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

Alex and Justin finally met up with each other, Justin leaned in to kiss Alex until there was screech over the inter com the music stopped and a voice started to talk "sorry student for what happened just now someone thought it was funny to start playing music over the inner com any way get back to what you where doing". Justin looked at Alex and Laughed and said "wow I guess that music wasn't really playing in my head". Alex said "your such a dork" and then kissed him. Justin said "first day of school on a friday what do you think?". Alex said "I think it's stupid that they did that but hey at least we don't have to wait for the weekend to come" Justin said "well you do have point there so what are we doing after school?". Alex said "well I got to do a little homework but after that we could just bunk in my room and watch movies if you want". Justin said "sure and did I just hear you say that you need to do homework did I hit my head?". Alex laughed and said "ha funny it's only a little" Justin said "ok, well lets get some lunch" Justin held out his hand and Alex held his hand the both of them walked to the cafeteria and got lunch.

After that they went to the remaining last two classes and then walked home together. When they got home Alex did her homework with Justin, the both of them looking at each other and smiling here and there. After homework the two of them ate dinner with Alex's family. Alex's mom said "we are so sorry Justin for telling your parents we didn't think they would react like that". justin smiled and said "it's ok that means I get to hang out with Alex more" he held her hand looking at her smiling. Theresa looked at Alex and Justin and then Jerry saying "aww look at them... why didn't you treat me like that at that age?!" lightly punching Jerry's arm. Jerry said "I did" Theresa said "well why don't you still do it now?". Jerry gave a 'oh crap' look and then said "I'm going to watch the metts game". After dinner Justin and Alex went up stairs, they took a shower and then got in bed together. They both watched movies, they watched The Avengers, Fast and The Furious Tokyo Drift and then the twilight movies. Justin looked over to see of she was awake but she wasn't she had fell asleep leaning her head on his shoulder. Justin turned off the T.V. and laid down Alex, Justin thought to himself 'I'm so happy she is with me she is so amazing' then kissed Alex on top of her head saying "good night Alex I love" after that he wrapped his arms around Alex and wen to sleep. Alex smiled in her sleep knowing that her Justin was safe and sound laying with her.

**Yaaaaaay chapter 9 finished up tell me what yall think about it I always enjoy writing about these two love birds can't wait to make the next chapter. I would also like to announce that the honors of naming the baby will be given to 'randomsmileyperson'. Oh and the baby will be a December baby so yeah, I just might make the baby be born on christmas who knows hope everyone is enjoying this story there are still more chapters to come so don't worry about it ending anytime soon so until then chapter 9 is done and so am I for the night bye :D**


	10. How to love

**hey peeps of fanfic sorry i haven't been able to update in a few days kinda got in trouble but hey it's all back and so am I, I would also like to say thanks to Captain John Price, RoganJalex and my best fan randomsmileyperson hope yall enjoy this chapter and the song is How To Love by Lil' Wayne Enjoy :D!**

****It has been three weeks since the first day back at school Alex and Justin haven't been doing much besides Alex going to watch Justin at football practice he is actually doing good. After that they head to the loft and do what ever homework and then hang out with each other until they fall asleep and maybe some sex here and there but it hasn't been happening too often because of Alex's mood swings but Justin understands. On monday Justin figured out he made the team, Alex got so excited and he is starting at the game friday. (Justin is the running back).

**Alex pov**

****So it's been three weeks since Justin started living with us. He has been staying with me in my room it's so awesome I kinda feel bad for him when he does wants to have sex because I snap at him, I really hate these mood swings, oh and Justin tried out for our football team and he made it and he is starting in the game tonight, I can't wait to watch him.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's pov**

****I have never been so excited before well scratch that the most i've been excited was when Alex said yes to being my girl, any ways I'm pretty damn excited for what is about to go down right now, I get to start in our first football game and it's going to be against our rivals the Newland prep bronco's what's a bronco to a knight. I can't wait for Alex to see how I do.

**End of Justin's pov**

Alex was sitting in the stands waiting for Justin to run out of the tunnel with the team, she looked over at the other team and noticed two familiar faces. Mason and Dean.

**Alex's pov**

****So there I was sitting and waiting for Justin to make his entrance, I looked over at the other team and seen the two biggest assholes in the world Mason and Dean. The two of them seen me mugging them all they did was wink and wave like a bunch of pricks I felt like i was going to throw up I'm so glad Justin took my virginity. Everything got better when I seen my Knight in shinning armor Justin. When the refs pulled up the captain's to do the coin toss I noticed that Justin was a captain so was Dean and Mason, when I watched them I seen Justin get pissed off and shove Dean and Mason I wondered what happened.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's pov**

****When the refs pulled us captains up for coin toss I met the other captains and I hated two of them Dean and Mason. As soon as they went to go shake my hand Dean said giving that evil grin "I heard you got Alex pregnant, how was it to tap that ass?" looking at Alex and waving at her. As soon as he said that I leaned in pushing him and just about to punch him but I was stopped by the other captains. When I got to our sideline every one on the team patted my back saying 'way to keep the rivalry going' we one the coin toss to so we are receiving the ball. I heard Alex call me so I want over to her in the stands when i got there she grabbed me by the cheeks kissing me and saying "don't let those assholes get to you ok babe good luck out there". I told her ok and then got on the field getting ready for kickoff.

**Alex pov**

****I yelled Justin hoping he would come to me and he did when he got to me I grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed him telling him "don't let the assholes get to you ok babe good luck out there" he said ok back to me and got back on the field for kick off. As soon as the ball was kicked he got it trying to run with it but he fumbled it trying to pick it up luckily he dove back on the ball, it was placed at the 20 yard line. The first play the quarter back threw the ball for a 15 yard pass. The next play was all in slow motion the guy that means everything in the world to me was in and the two that I could not stand were in also. Dean and Mason both pointed to Justin, Justin just looked at them. I feared for Justin hoping he would be ok. The play took off and my eyes stayed glued on Justin.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's pov**

****I feel so stupid I can't believe I fumbled the ball on kick off, luckily I am still getting in. Our first play was a 15 yard pass play to my newly found friend and teammate Duke. When they called in for me I thought to myself 'finally lets see if I can redeem myself now' I got on to the field noticing Mason and Dean they both pointed at me all I did was look and laugh. Right when the play started I was handed the ball and headed strait towards Mason and Dean. The first one was Mason I lowered my shoulder and flipped him and then kept going to Dean when I go to him I dipped my shoulder laying him out, the rest was easy sailing, I had scored my first touchdown ever, I looked over at Alex giving me two thumbs up and smiling I then motioned her to look at Dean and Mason laying on the ground still. I couldn't hear her talking over the crowd but I did see what she said, it looked like she said 'I know good job'. After that I went back to the game.

**End of Justin's pov**

**Alex's pov**

****As soon as I seen Justin running towards Mason I hoped for the out come to be good and it was, Justin leveled Mason and Dean scoring a touchdown. He looked at me smiling and then motioning a look at Dean and Mason I yelled out "I know good job". After that he went back to work in the game. The game was amazing Tribeca prep beat the Newland broncos 77 to 70. I went up to give Justin a hug after the game but then stepped away because he smelled from all the sweat. We took a few pic together to go in the yearbook, I guess we were nominated cutest couple of the school. After that we headed home and watched John Carter, The Amazing Spider Man (the recent one) and The Hangover 1 and 2. Half way through John carter I was thinking about me and Justin, he is so gentle with me and nothing like the abusive pricks Mason and Dean. I went to the bathroom and started to cry from thinking about them to much.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's pov**

****I noticed Alex go to the bathroom I paused the movie to listen and I heard her crying so I walked over to the bathroom and noticed her sitting with her back against the corner crying. I walked over to her and asked 'what's wrong Alex'. She looked at me and said "seeing Mason and Dean brought back so many bad memories I thought about it, about how gentle you are with me and I don't deserve anyone like you" I looked at her and picked her up hugging her and kissing her telling her "Alex I don't think I deserve you most of the time but here you are with me, look Dean and Mason can't do anything to you anymore I'm here". I picked her up bridal shower out of the bathroom, I walked her to the bed and laid her on the bed and shut the T.V. off I waved my wand making candles appear and played some music.

**End of Justin's pov**

****The music Justin went with the conversation the both of them just had it was How To love by Lil Wayne.

**You had a lot of crooks tryn steal your heart  
Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out  
How to love  
How to love**

You had alot of moments that didn't last forever  
Now you in the corner tryna put it together  
How to love  
How to love

For a second you were here  
Now you over there?  
Its hard not to stare,  
The way you moving your body  
Like you never had a love  
Never had a love

When you was just a youngun' your looks where so precious  
But now you're grown up, so fly it's like a blessing  
But you cant have a man look at you for five seconds  
Without you being insecure.

****Justin crawled over on the bed over Alex helping her take her cloths off. After that Alex helped Justin with his cloths, when all of each others cloths were gone Justin positioned himself at Alex's center and then entered her.

**See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**  
**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

**See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**  
**Now you in this corner tryna put it together**  
**How to love**  
**How to love**

They made love until they both climaxed with each other. Justin wrapped his arms around Alex saying "I love you Alex" Alex said "I love you too Justin". The song ended with How To Love and in Alex's mind the words 'I love you' rang through her mind she smiled hugging Justin's arms knowing that she is safe with Justin and finally knows how to love thanks to Justin. They both fell asleep in each others arm minutes after making love. The two of them both had a smile on their faces.

**alrighty people chapter 10 finally up tell me what yall thought of it this was may I say a very very fun chapter to write I just hope all you Jalex lovers will enjoy oh and the babies name is either going to be Nathan or Scarlett should it be a boy or girl tell me what you all want it to be oh and the wonderful names were given to me by 'randomsmileyperson' and girl you need to update that darn story Rival Romance I want to see Alex and Justin get together already! Any ways chapter 10 is up and 11 might be up tomorrow and Theonly117 is out for the night until then I'll talk to yall later.**


	11. Dude and Dudet

**Hey people of the worldwide fanfic and JALEX fans theonly117 here for another chapter of what happend. I would like to say thank you to roganjalex, captain john price and the awesome randomsmileyperson and you must I repeat must read her stories! Any way this chapter is going to be JALEX FLUFFERIFIC!**

It was finally saturday after a week of school and a awesome football game, it was finally saturday. Alex slept in till around 10:30 as soon as she woke up she stretched and and looked around the room for Justin but he wasn't there at all. She went to call for Justin yelling "Justi..." but was cut off when she was teleported to a room she was still sitting in a bed but not hers when she got up and looked around she walked over to a door and opened the door noticing she was in a hotel room a huge one.

She closed the door and noticed her a suite case she opened and found hers and Justin's cloths all packed up, but why. Alex heard the door open and looked over to find Justin she ran to him and gave him a hug, Justin said "wow miss me already?". Alex giggled and said "when your away from me I'm always going to miss you" Justin laughed and kissed her on top of her head saying "I can say the same thing". Alex looked around the room still in Justin's arms and asked "where are we?" Justin told her "we are in the Disney World resort hotel right now". Alex said "are we really in Florida right now?" Justin looked at Alex and said "yep and we are spending the whole day going on rides and then after that I got some plans for the rest of the night" Alex stood on her tipi toes and kissed Justin and said "lets get started".

The two of them got ready for their awesome day together. Alex wore a white dress with pink flowers on it and some white sandals with a flower on each one, you could start to see Alex's baby bump start to show, Justin wore a white plad button up shirt with some jeans and white vans. After getting ready and all the other stuff they headed down to the Disney park. When Alex and Justin got inside they went crazy going on rides after rides but nothing to crazy they were carful on what rides to go on so the baby wouldn't be harmed.

When they didn't go on any rides they ate and since Alex is pregnant she ate 2 turkey legs 3 bags of cotton candy and 2 large sodas with a hamburger, Justin was really surprised to see a girl like Alex eat that much food. After that they walked around for a bit until Justin stopped Alex and said "let's go talk to crush from finding nemo" Alex looked at Justin and said sure, when they got inside they sat down in a big crowd, Crush came out spinning around on the screen it looked like he was in a huge fish tank. Crush started to talk saying "hello dudes and dudets I am crush how are you guys doing?" the whole crowd said "good!", Crush said "thats good, parents can I have all the lil dudes and dudetes sit in front of me so I can ask them questions" the parents said "yeah" all the kids went rushing down. Justin and Alex looked at all the kids rushing to the front, one thing caught Justin's eye it was Alex getting up and sitting in the front.

When crush looked around the crowd he immediately spotted Alex and said "you there dudet" Alex pointed at herself and said "me?" Crush said "yepury may I ask you something?" Alex said "sure". Crush said "how come you are up here you don't look like these kids" Alex smiled and said "well im going to have one in December" she looked at her belly and patted it softly. Crush said "no way the dudet is going to have a baby, where is the lucky dude at" Crush took his fin and put it over his eyes and looked around the room. Alex pointed towards Justin and said "there he is" Crush said "well come one dude come up here so I can give you and your dudet lady here a congratulations". justin got up and stood next to Alex, Crush asked "what is your guys name?" Alex said "I'm Alex and this is Justin" Crush said "well Alex and Justin could you turn around and face the crowd real quick?" the two of them said "sure". ALex and Justin turned around and Crush said "everyone give Alex and Justin a congratulations for their upcoming member". Everyone in the room clapped, after that Alex and Justin turned around looking at Crush.

Crush said "I love kids I have like...1...2...3..456789...100 kids well being a turtle you know that not a lot maybe for you guys ok that is a lot but anyways I'm saying that you guys are going to have fun and I want to wish a good luck to you guys hey here is one of my kids squirt" Squirt came up and said "hey dudes" with his baby voice and then took off. Alex and Justin laughed saying "he is so cute" Crush said "why thank you and I'm sure a cute couple like you will have a very cute kid". Alex said "aw thank you" Crush said "anytime dudet". After Crush finished talking to Justin and Alex he talked to the kids, after the show ended Crush swam away.

Justin and Alex walked out holding hands and smiling, Alex said "that was so cool I can't believe he really responded like that" Justin said "I knew you would like it" and then kissed Alex. After that Alex and Justin went to the hotel room and went to sleep for a few hours. Justin woke up before Alex and started to get ready when he was done he crawled on the bed and slowly woke Alex up.

**Alex's pov**

So after spending almost the whole day at Disney World Just and I went back to the hotel room, we both went to sleep. Hours later Justin woke me up saying "come sleeping beauty time for you to wake up" when I opened my eyes he kissed me on the four head and said softly "come on babe get ready". I got up and got ready I wore light blue dress and some white sandals Justin loved it because he could see my baby bump. Justin got down on his knees and said "I love you and the baby so so much" he cupped my stomach and kissed it and the got up kissing me asking "are you ready" I smiled and said "yep" and then Justin snapped his fingers.

**End of Alex's pov**

Justin snapped his fingers and then they were both teleported on to a patio of a restaurant with a view of the beach. There were candles lit up all around them, ALex looked out to the ocean to see the moon light shinning and glimmering across the ocean. Alex looked at Justin and said "this is so beautiful Justin", Justin looked at Alex and said "Just like you". Justin really knows how to tug at Alex's heart strings. After the both ordered their food and ate Justin looked at Alex and smiled, Alex said "what?" Justin said "oh just looking at how beautiful you are and how lucky I must be to be with you". Alex blushed and said "you are such a heart warmer, I love you". Justin smiled and said "I love you too". After dinner they left and went back to the hotel room. When they got to their room they took a shower together and then got ready, Alex and Justin laid down watching Monster inc., and Finding Nemo for the rest of the night. After the movies ended Justin looked at Alex and said "goodnight Alex I love you babe" and then kissed her. Alex kissed Justin back and said "goodnight babe I love you too". Alex and Justin ended their perfect day holding each other in their arms falling asleep smiling.

**Huzzah finished chapter 11 tell me what yall think hope you enjoyed, geez it is so fun to write about Justin and Alex. Another shout out for randomsmileyperson for being and awesome reviewer, EVERYONE read her stories you will love them especially Rival Romance. Any ways thats all I have to say for now goodnight everyone :D!**


	12. My Girl :)

**Hey fanfic JALEX FANS out there theonly117 here with another chapter install of What happend... Sorry I didn't update last night a little tired but hey I'm back with a new chapter, I would like to say thank you to LaHotes Girl, Capt John Price, Delenalover2 and randomsmileyperson you guys are awesome! hope yall enjoy this chapter it will be another JALEX FLUFFY CHAPTER ^_^ The song this time is My Girl by The Temptations.**

After having such a nice sleep Alex had been awaken to an energetic Justin. Justin jumped on the bed and crawled to Alex saying "Morning dudet ready for today?" And then kissed her.

Alex asked "Why are you so energetic?"

Justin said in a singing tone "Because I get to spend this wonderful weekend with MY GIRL!" And then he started to sing My Girl.

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl (my girl, my girl)  
Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

Alex giggled because she really like that song. Justin continued to sing to Alex taking her hand and picking her up bridal style. Justin looked into Alex's eyes singing.

**I've got so much honey the bees envy me.**  
**I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.**  
**I guess you'd say**  
**What can make me feel this way?**  
**My girl (my girl, my girl)**  
**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

Justin spun in circles with Alex in his arms both of them laughing and then continued to sing to his girl Alex.

**I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.**  
**I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.**  
**I guess you'd say**  
**What can make me feel this way?**  
**My girl (my girl, my girl)**  
**Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).**

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day**  
**With my girl.**

**I've even got the month of May**  
**With my girl**

**Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout ****Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl That's all I can talk about ****Is my girl**

Justin finished singing kissing Alex and then said "It's my birthday remember."

Alex then realized thats why Justin is so energetic. She thought to herself 'Oh my god I seriously can't believe I forgot it was Justin's birthday'. Alex mentally slapped herself on the four head and then started to speak "I am so sorry babe I was just having so much fun that I forgot about it please don't be mad." Justin had a look of hurt on his face Alex noticed it and felt like she crushed Justin's heart. Justin set Alex down on the bed and then walked out of the room.

**Justin's pov**

I seriously can't believe Alex forgot my birthday I mean come on we have been together for 2 years and she forgot about my birthday. All I did was set her down and then walked out of the room, when I got out of the hotel I just walked around. What is ironic to me is that it was cloudy outside and my day went from sunshine to cloudy. For two hours I walked around Florida Alex called me at least a good 25 times but I didn't answer. I walked back to Disney World to check out a few rides I walked around looking at them until I seen Alex crying at a bench. I snook up behind her and hugged her saying "Sorry I over reacted babe."

**End of Justin's pov**

When Justin hugged Alex and apologized he walked around and crouched down to face her. Alex was crying her tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks. Justin cupped her cheeks moving his thumbs in circles saying "shhh It's ok babe." And then hugged her.

Alex hugged him back and said "Justin I am so sorry for forgetting about your birthday and I don't have a present for you."

"You already gave me my presents." Justin said.

"How?" Alex smiled and asked him.

Justin was crouched down and then kissed Alex's stomach and then her. Justin said "You and the baby, Alex having you as MY GIRL is the biggest present to me ever." Alex smiled and then kissed Justin.

**Alex's pov**

After hours of calling and calling Justin and him not picking up the phone I decided to go inside of Disney World and walk around but that did not help me any what so ever. I just decided to sit down on a bench and cry until I felt someone hug me and say "Sorry I over reacted babe." And that is when I knew it was Justin, He walked around the bench and crouched in front of me. I was still crying, Justin cupped my cheeks saying "shhh It's ok babe." And then he hugged me.

I hugged him back and said "Justin I am so sorry for forgetting about your birthday and I don't have a present for you."

Justin said to me "You already gave me my presents."

I was a bit confused I thought about it and came up with nothing what did get him, I asked him "How?"

Justin kissed my stomach and then me, and then it hit me.

Justin started to talk "You and the baby, Alex having you as MY GIRL is the biggest present to me ever."

I kissed justin after he said that, I was so happy when Justin told me that my whole day was lifted. I don't know what I would do if Justin stayed mad at me for ever.

**End of Alex's pov**

Justin stood up and took Alex's hand saying "come on lets get some churros". Alex laughed and then got up holding hands with Justin. Justin looked at Alex and kissed her and the said "You know we got to figure out what the baby is going to be."

Alex said "I know but when should we go in?"

Justin said "Maybe a month before he or she is born."

Alex said "Ok sounds good to me, now can we get some churros please?"

Justin laughed and said "Yeah lets go."

Alex and Justin walked to a stand and bought churros Alex finished hers in no time and then attacked Justin's churro. Alex laughed and then kissed justin, after that they took pictures with all of the Disney characters. Justin bought Alex angel wings and then put them on her Justin looked at her admiring how beautiful she looked the sun came out to shinning it's rays upon Alex making her have this glow around her. Justin smiled looking at Alex and then walked to her hugging her saying "You look so beautiful you know that."

Alex said "Now I do... thanks babe." And then stood on her tipi toes and kissed Justin.

Alex and Justin walked around Disney World holding hands intertwining their fingers until the stars came out. Justin and Alex looked up at the starts looking at the vast beauty the project. Justin and Alex seen a shooting star dance across the night sky. Alex sad "Make a wish baby".

Justin said "I wish that that we won't have to face any problems or troubles for the rest of our lives and I wish for things to get better if things start to look down." He then looked at Alex smiling and asked "How was that?"

Alex said "I love it."

Justin and Alex made their way back to the hotel. Alex told Justin her feet were starting to hurt, so Justin out of no where pick up Alex bridal style and walks her back to the hotel room. When they get in the room they take their shower together kissing each other telling each another 'I love you'. After the shower they both got dressed and ready to go to sleep. Alex and Justin laid down facing each other looking into each others eyes and smiling.

Alex said "Good night babe I love you and happy birthday." Alex kissed Justin and went to sleep when she kissed him Justin felt a spark and then was flooded with all of the good times him and Alex had together, he smiled and whispered to his sleeping Alex "Good night to you to babe I love you and thanks." Justin then followed Alex by going to sleep smiling because he is with his girl.

**Hurray I got chapter 12 up tell me what you think I would like to say thank you again to LaHotes Girl, Capt John Price, Delenalover2 and randomsmileyperson oh yall need to listen to this it really helped me write this chapter youtube dot com/watch?v=hT019mxEQ04 It is so relaxing. Any ways hope yall enjoyed chapter 12 theonly117 is out for the night :D!**


	13. Thanks babe

**OMG I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in a while i've had family over visiting and stuff for thanksgiving, but hey I'm here now with a new chapter this chapter will fast forward all the way to November oohhh a month before the baby is born! any who tell me what yall think of it oh and I would love to say thanks to Delenalover2,LaHotes Girl, Roganjalex, Capt john price and RANDOMSMILEYPERSON for reviewing my story love you guys for that! On to the new chapter ;D**

****After the whole Disney World trip Just and Alex went back to New York to finish up school before summer break. For every day of the week and months Justin has been telling Alex how beautiful she is and how much she glows now, Alex's baby bump is really noticeable now. Surprisingly no one at school looks down at Alex or Justin everyone supports them except for the bitch Gigi. One day at school Alex came crying to Justin.

"What's the matter babe?" Justin asked her.

"Gigi called me slut and she said I don't even deserve to be with a guy like you." Alex said.

Justin hugged Alex and said "Alex don't ever listen to her she is just jealous because she will never ever have what we have."

"Thanks babe." Alex said laughing at the same time.

"No prob Alex, come lets get to class." Justin said kissing Alex on top her head.

After that the school year just passed and then summer break came. Alex and Justin went on a cruise for a few weeks and then came back when Alex started to feel sick but she recovered. On Halloween Alex and Justin both dressed up as Greek Gods of love and went to the biggest wizard world Halloween party ever. Alex was Aphrodite and Justin was Eros, Aphrodite is the Greek God of love standing for Beauty, passion, and pleasure while Eros stood for Love and Passion. The two of them Alex and Justin was told all night on how cute of a couple they make.

**Alex's pov**

****Justin has been being so sweet to me he has never snapped at me one time, At school he calms me down when Gigi get to me. Justin would tell me that she is jealous and that I'm the only girl for him, I feel safe around him. Through out the months for the school year Justin and I did our things, He has been doing very good with school and football, And I have been for once receiving good grades. When the school year ended for summer break Justin and I went on a cruise for a few weeks, But we had to leave early because I was starting to feel a little sick. When my mood swings hit they hit bad and when Justin is around during them I feel like my heart is smashed because he looks like one of the sad lost puppy dogs when i do snap at him, this one time I snapped at him was when we got into an argument and I told him "I should get your parents over here so they can slap you." Justin's face had so much hurt on it I never felt so bad. When I realized what I said, I said to him "Justin I am so sorry pleas don't go." Justin ended up leaving for a few hours and it was raining, when I waited for him to come back I looked out the window and down seeing Justin sitting down shivering on a bench.

I went to him and yelled at him saying "Justin are you nuts your going to get sick come inside babe... Please."

Justin came inside thankfully but still got sick for a few days. It's all ok though because I nursed my babe back to health. A few more months passed by until we reached October, Justin and I went to the biggest wizard Halloween party ever, I dressed as Aphrodite and Justin dressed as Eros we both represented the Greek Gods of love. The whole time at the party all me and Justin heard was how cute of a couple we made. After the party Justin and I went home. One month later me and Justin celebrated Thanksgiving with my family. Let me tell you that it was a fun and interesting day.

**End of Alex's pov**

****Thanksgiving day was an interesting day for Alex and Justin. There was alot of drama, Alex snapped at everyone and at Justin the most blaming him for the whole baby ordeal but she apologized to him after. Justin calmed her down when she did have mood swings. Justin did an outstanding job when he did calm her down. For the whole day the whole family ate turkey and watched football and other fun shows to watch. Justin decided to surprise Alex and poof them to Hawaii for the rest of the week, The two of them walked the warm beaches at night looking up at the stars and then have candle light dinners by the ocean. Their last walk they both wore all whit and walked bare foot in the sand. Justin snapped his fingers and the song Over The Rainbow started to play.

**Ooh, ooh, ooh**  
**Ooh, ooh**

****Alex noticed the song immediately and said "Oh my God Justin you are such a cute cheeser." And then gave him a kiss.

**Somewhere over the rainbow**  
**Way up high**  
**And the dreams that you dream of**  
**Once in a lullaby**

**Somewhere over the rainbow**  
**Bluebirds fly**  
**And the dreams that you dream of**  
**Dreams really do come true**

**Someday, I wish upon a star**  
**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**  
**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**  
**High above the chimney top**  
**That's where you'll find me**

****Justin took Alex by her hand and waist and danced with her on the warm white soft sandy beach of Hawaii telling her "Alex Margarita Russo you are the most kind hearted and most beautiful women I have ever met and I am so thankful to be with you." Alex smiled having a tear drop escape her eye and then said "Justin no one had ever said things like what you say to me and I am so thankful to be with you and have the baby too."

**Somewhere over the rainbow**  
**Bluebirds fly**  
**And the dreams that you dare to**  
**Oh why, oh why can't I?**

**Well, I see trees of green and red roses too**  
**I'll watch them bloom for me and you**  
**And I think to myself**  
**What a wonderful world**

**Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white**  
**And the brightness of day**  
**I like the dark**  
**And I think to myself what a wonderful world**

**The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**  
**And also on the faces of people passing by**  
**I see friends shaking hands saying**  
**How do you do?**  
**They're really saying I, I love you**

****Alex and Justin kept dancing looking in to each others eyes completing the strongest love, passion and relationship mankind has ever witnessed.

**I hear babies cry and I watch them grow**  
**They'll learn much more then we'll know**  
**And I think to myself what a wonderful world**  
**World**

**Someday I wish upon a star**  
**Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**  
**Where trouble melts like lemon drops**  
**High above the chimney top**  
**That's where you'll find me**

**Oh, somewhere over the rainbow**  
**Way up high**  
**And the dreams that you dare to**  
**Why oh, why can't I?**

**Ooh, ooh**  
**Ooh, ooh**

****After the song finished Alex and Justin went back to the hotel room, Justin and Alex took a shower together and then got ready for bed. Justin laid down and then Alex laid her head on Justin's chest.

Justin said to Alex "I love you babe and the baby, I am so thankful to have the both of you." And then kissed Alex.

Alex said "Thanks baby, I'm thankful to have you and the baby too." They both said Goodnight to each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Yayyyy finished up chapter 13 once again so sorry I haven't updated in a while hope it doesn't happen again. So hope yall enjoyed it I think this chapter was pretty JALEX FLUFFERIFIC any ways theonly117 is done for tonight goodnight yall ;D!**


	14. Deja vu

**Hurrah we reached the chapter 14 mark! hope yall enjoy this chapter I would like to say thank you to RANDOMSMILEYPERSON, CAPT JOHN PRICE, ROGANJALEX, AND LaHotes Girl for the help and reviews of my story! The song is Good Life by OneRepublic. Hope yall enjoy this chapter ;D **

This Novembers Thanksgiving was the best of all time for Alex and Justin. After spending their time in Hawaii Alex and Justin went back to New York, when they got back to the loft Justin and Alex relaxed for the rest of the day laying down on Alex's bed and watching movies.

Justin looked over to Alex and asked "Ready for Graduation?"

Alex said "I am so excited to graduate but I'm a little sad too."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Because I'm going to miss all of the things we did how much fun we had in high school." Alex said and then started to get a little teary eyed.

"It's ok babe we will still have the same thing just in college." Justin said to Alex hugging her laying down.

"How? I don't know if you noticed but we are having a baby." Alex asked.

Justin chuckled a bit saying "I know that, we'll make it work though." And then gave Alex a kiss.

Justin and Alex both talked about the things that will happen and then about the babies name until they both fell asleep.

**A few hour later**

Alex wakes up It was ten in the morning Alex obtained a few hours of sleep. When she woke up she could feel the bright and warm rays of the sun seeping in through the window. She looked around to see where she was at, she noticed she was inside of a hospital. Alex seen Justin in the hospital bed she walked over to him to find him sleeping. The hospital bedroom doors opened up Alex turned to see her family coming in.

Theresa asked "how is he doing?''

Alex asked "what happened?"

Theresa said "Alex honey are you ok? Justin got into a car accident."

Alex played along and said "I remember I just can't believe he got into a car accident... sorry."

Alex remembered from what she thinks now was a dream what to say to her parents.

"he is doing ok now he stopped breathing at three but the doctors fixed that and they said he might suffer from a little bit of memory loss but other than that he's going to make it." Alex told her parents she smiled looking at her parents then looking back at Justin only to see him open his eyes for the first time.

Alex was so happy to see those grey green eyes, when she seen his eyes open up she hugged him like the world was about to end. Justin seemed a little confused hesitating to hug Alex.

Justin then said "umm hi sorry to ruin the moment but who are you?'' Justin looked over at Alex's parents and asked "are you guys my parents and is she my sister and is that my brother?''.

Alex smiled a bit getting a little teary eyed and said "No babe those are my parents and that my brother, you are my boyfriend."

Justin asked "how come i can't remember anything?"

Alex said "You got hit by a car and the doctor said you would suffer from a little bit of memory loss too."

Alex looked at him and Justin looked at Alex he pulled his arm up putting his hand too her cheek rubbing his thumbs in circles saying "shhhhhh I don't know how in the world i can forget such a beautiful girlfriend like you but when i do get my memory back i give you permission to slap me in the back of the head, ok?" Alex laughed and smiled. Alex thought to herself 'I think my dream is coming true right now'.

**1 day later...**

"Finally out of that hospital bed" Justin said. Alex and Justin both walked out the hospital Alex was holding on to Justin like a stuff animal.

Justin started too ask a few questions "soooooo... what is your favorite color?"

Alex said "Green."

Justin asked "Favorite animal?"

Alex said "Tiger"

Justin ask again "favorite food?"

Alex responded "Pizza with mushrooms and jalepenos"

Justin asked "How long have we been going out for?"

Alex stopped walking and pulled her hand away slowly grabbing her own hand saying "Two years."

Justin looks over at Alex asking "what's the matter?"

She said "look Justin i know this isn't going to make sense but I'm supposed to be your sister."

Justin just stood there with a confused look asking "so your parents lied about not being my parents?"

Alex said "NO! i mean no they didn't its just a few days ago i wished that mom and dad would have never met and the wish came true making them not meet each other which started to make Max disappear and you started to go to" she continued "The only way i could put things back to normal was we needed to find The Stone of Dreams and we did but you disappeared before you could make the wish so i had to make and i wish for things to be the way they are supposed to be and here we are now, I don't know what went wrong."

Justin started to talk after a minute of trying to get things straight through his head "It sounds crazy but i believe you and even if you are supposed to be my sister but your now my girlfriend i wouldn't want to change anything at all."

Alex immediately hugged Justin crying into his shoulder whispering in to it "I love you".

At that instant Justin's memory came flooding back to him, Justin looked at Alex and said "I love you to and can I tell you something?"

Alex said "sure."

Justin said "You know I think we had the same dream or look into the future." He smiled looking into Alex's eyes.

**Woke up in London yesterday **  
**Found myself in the city near Piccadilly **  
**Don't really know how I got here **  
**I got some pictures on my phone **

**New names and numbers that I don't know **  
**Address to places like Abbey Road **  
**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want **  
**We're young enough to say**

Alex smiled and asked "You had that dream to, so do you think all of this is going to happen?"

**Oh this has gotta be the good life **  
**This has gotta be the good life **  
**This could really be a good life, good life **

**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight **  
**Like this city is on fire tonight **  
**This could really be a good life **  
**A good, good life **

**To my friends in New York, I say hello **  
**My friends in L.A. they don't know **  
**Where I've been for the past few years or so **  
**Paris to China to Col-or-ado **

**Sometimes there's airplanes I can't jump out **  
**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now **  
**We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e **  
**What there is to complain about **

Justin said "I think so and I don't know about you but I'm excited for it to happen."

**When you're happy like a fool **  
**Let it take you over **  
**When everything is out **  
**You gotta take it in **

**Oh this has gotta be the good life **  
**This has gotta be the good life **  
**This could really be a good life, good life **

**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight **  
**Like this city is on fire tonight **  
**This could really be a good life **  
**A good, good life**

Alex smiled and gave Justin a kiss on his lips telling him "Me too."

**Hopelessly **  
**I feel like there might be something that I'll miss **  
**Hopelessly **  
**I feel like the window closes oh so quick **  
**Hopelessly **  
**I'm taking a mental picture of you now **  
**'Cuz hopelessly **  
**The hope is we have so much to feel good about**

**Oh this has gotta be the good life **  
**This has gotta be the good life **  
**This could really be a good life, good life **

**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight **  
**Like this city is on fire tonight **  
**This could really be a good life **  
**A good, good life**

**Oh yeah**  
**Good, good life**  
**Good life**  
**Ooh**

Justin and Alex went back to the hotel room and then packed up with Alex's family to get a flight back home. Ever since Alex and Justin got back to New York the events of their dreams has been happening to them all in real life, from the vacations to football games and surprises everything was just like it was in both of their dreams until they got back to the month of November.

Their Novembers Thanksgiving was the best of all time for Alex and Justin. After spending their time in Hawaii Alex and Justin went back to New York, when they got back to the loft Justin and Alex relaxed for the rest of the day laying down on Alex's bed and watching movies.

Justin looked over to Alex and asked "Ready for Graduation?"

Alex said "I am so excited to graduate but I'm a little sad too."

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Because I'm going to miss all of the things we did how much fun we had in high school." Alex said and then started to get a little teary eyed.

"It's ok babe we will still have the same thing just in college." Justin said to Alex hugging her laying down.

"How? I don't know if you noticed but we are having a baby." Alex asked.

Justin chuckled a bit saying "I know that, we'll make it work though." And then gave Alex a kiss.

Justin asked Alex "Can you believe that everything that happened in that dream actually happened to us now?"

Alex smiled and said "Yeah and I'm glad it all happened."

Justin and Alex both talked about the things that things that happened to them and then about the babies name until they both fell asleep.

**Omg I seriously seriously enjoyed writing this chapter I know sorry if it was kind of a brain twister I hope yall enjoyed it and to Capt John Price, LaHotes Girl and Randomsmileyperson please please update your stories I love reading them :D! Anywho looks like theonly117 is done for the night see yall later ;D**


	15. Alex and Justin

**Heyyyyy JALEX fanfic fans I bring you all chapter 15, I would also love to say thanks to Capt John Price, LaHotes Girl, and randomsmileyperson for reviewing my last chapter, really gave you yall a brain teaser ;D any way on to the chapter now... ENJOY! Oh and Dog Days by Florence + The Machine...**

**Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with her drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink**

**Alex's pov**

It's finally graduation day I can't believe it is here now, Every thing has passed by so fast spending most of the time with Justin. Justin has been taking care of me not letting me do any work that would strain me or the baby he also has been very protective when he is around me. Here is an example, One time Gigi bad mouthed me and you know when you get a pregnant women upset they can't control their emotions, Justin found out what happened and made sure that she wouldn't ever look at me or talk to me dirty ever again. Any ways back to my and Justin's graduation, Tonight is going to be one of the biggest nights of our lives.

**End of Alex's pov**

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run**

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come**

And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh  
Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come

It's the end of November Justin and Alex graduation has finally arrived. Alex and Justin both got ready for one of the biggest day of their lives. Justin wore a tuxedo under his graduation gown and put some carbon cologne on his hair was swooshed in the front like all ways. Alex wore a blue dress under her graduation gown she had on diamond ear rings on, she let her hair flow naturally with her curls flowing too her baby bump was noticeable but in a good way it made her glow in her gown.

When Justin checked on Alex his first words were "Wow babe your glowing with beauty."

Alex gave him a serious look and asked "What I'm not beautiful the other times you see me?"

Justin babbled "No...I...I...di-didn't...mean... th-that...I...m-meant-" But was cut off by Alex.

"I'm kidding babe gosh your such a cute dork." Alex giggled saying to justin.

Justin turned a little red laughing and then said "You really got me scared there for a second." and gave Alex a kiss.

When Alex and Justin finished up what they were doing they headed down stairs to the living room. When they got to the living room they both seen theresa crying, The two of them walked towards Theresa and both asked 'What's wrong?'

Theresa got up walking towards Alex hugging her and said "My little mija is graduating, You have grown to be a mature women now."

Alex stood there for a few minutes hugging her mom until she said "Ok mom we need to start heading down to the ceremony."

Theresa let go straitening her dress out saying "Ok."

Justin and Alex headed to the gym for the ceremony when they got their they had to be split into groups of boys and girls. When the whole graduating class got done getting organized they all headed out to the football field to their chairs. Everyone sat down waiting for the principal Lerry tate to get up and announce the valid victorians.

All the valid victorians went up except for one, The last one everyone cheered fo when he stepped up on stage he looked at his graduating class with his grey green eyes and then started to talk "My dear friends, fellow students no words can describe how I feel right now, I am happy and sad to leave this school, I am happy because we are starting a whole new chapter in our lives moving on with our lives now, I am sad because we will have to leave many memories back at this school but that's ok because we'll start new ones with the ones we love and hold closes to us, To the class of 2012 we made it! I LOVE YOU ALEX RUSSO." Justin shouted out into the mic winking at her and right after that two fireworks shot up into the sky, the first one said 'CLASS OF 2012' the last one was red in the shape of a heart saying 'Alex Russo + Justin Romano forever' And then Justin stepped of the stage after. The whole graduating class went wild with joy.

After the valid victorians went up the rest of the class was called up name by name being handed their diplomas. Alex and Justin got back together after the ceremony and looked for Alex's parents, when they found them Justin asked them "Can I take Alex..." And then looked at Alex asking "Where would you like to go?"

Alex looked at Justin and said "How about Disney World again."

Justin then turned back to Alex's parents and asked "Can i take Alex to Disney World?"

Jerry and Theresa both said "Yes and please be carful , Remember the baby is due in a few weeks." Jerry and theresa hugged Alex and Justin patting them on the back the same time and saying "Good job you two you better get going now, we'll see you in a few days."

A tear ran down Alex's eye Justin looked at her and then he whipped her tear away saying "We did it babe." and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Justin and Alex went back to the loft and packed up for Disney World, When they finished packing they went down stairs and said seeya later to Alex's family. Alex and Justin took a airplane to Florida by the time they got to their hotel it was 9 o'clock at night. They both decided to take a shower together after that they both got into bed. Alex laid on her back while Justin laid on his side so he can wrap his arms around Alex.

Justin rubbed Alex's baby bump softly talking to the baby saying "Hey little one it's me your daddy, Your mommy and I can't wait for you to get here and we love you so much goodnight baby." And then kissed Alex's baby bump.

Justin looked at Alex and seen she was getting a little teary eyed he aske her "What's wrong babe."

Alex smiled and said "Nothing at all your just going to be a great dad."

Justin smiled looking up at Alex crawling back to be face to face with her and said "And you are going to be a great mommy." and then kissed her right after.

Alex smiled and said "Thanks babe."

Justin said "No problamo."

Alex laughed saying 'Your such a dork."

Justin said back to Alex "Hey... you're talking to a HANDSOME dork." quirking his right eye brow.

Alex laughed again and said "Yes a HANDSOME dork that is my dork."

Justin laughed and said "You bet I'm yours, Hey we better get some rest for tomorrow, Goodnight babe I love you." And then he gave her a second kiss wrapping his arms around Alex.

Alex said "Goodnight babe I love you too." Alex rested her arms over Justin's arms rubbing them with her thumb. A few minutes later Justin and Alex went to sleep in each others arms smiling.

**Chapter 15 finally up and finished tell me what you all thought about it, I hope you all JALEX fans enjoyed it! To all those who read, review, follow, and favorite, my story I would like to say thank you to all of you out there and you are all AWESOME! ;D Anyways theonly117 is done for the night see you all later! :D**


	16. Baby You Light Up My World

**How do you all do I'm here to present chapter 16 hope all of you enjoy it, It is going to my JALEX FLURFFERIFIC! And I would love to say thank you to RoganJalex, Randomsmileyperson, Capt John Price, and LaHotes Girl you are all awesome ;D The song in this chapter is What Yakes You Beautiful by One Direction... Enjoy :D**

**Justin's pov**

My name is Justin Romano and I just graduated high school and now about to go to Disney World with the love of my life who is laying right next to me, her name is Alex Russo we met in the beginning of our junior year. We have been together for two years now and may I say the past two years have been the most amazing two years ever and me and Alex are about to be parents, Alex and I were talking about the baby last night she seems confident about us making good parents I know we will make good parents. Well I better start getting ready see you all later.

**End of justin's pov**

Justin closed the camera and set it down on the nightstand, He then leaned over Alex giving her baby bump a kiss and then her.

Justin lightly shook Alex and said "Come on beautiful it's time to get up." Alex rolled over slowly opening her eyes showing her gorgeous brown eyes to Justin.

Alex smiled and said "I love it when you wake me up like that."

"Well I hope you don't get tired of it." Justin said

Alex laughed and said "I won't."

Justin said "Good hey babe we gotta get ready for today, come on."

Justin and Alex got ready to set out for their journey in Disney World. Alex wore a white dress with yellow sunflowers and some white sandals, she let her hair curl out and flow naturally. Justin put on a grey shirt that said California in orange and some white shorts and white vans. After getting ready the two love birds headed to the park. When they got in Justin heard a song that him and Alex danced to at their first dance together. Justin started to dance around Alex lip syncing to the song.

**You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough**

**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you**

Alex couldn't stop laughing she said to Justin "Oh my god Justin you are seriously a Dork."

Justin looked at Alex saying "I know but you love me." He kissed her and then started to dance and lip sync again.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**That what makes you beautiful**

**So c-come on**  
**You got it wrong**  
**To prove I'm right I put it in a song**  
**I don't know why**  
**You're being shy**  
**And turn away when I look into your eyes**

**Everyone else in the room can see it**  
**Everyone else but you**

**Alex's pov**

Oh my Justin is such a dork, right when we got into the park Justin started to dance and lip sync to a song that was played at our first dance together. He seriously too cute, I'm so glad that he is all mine.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**  
**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**

**If only you saw what I can see**  
**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**  
**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**  
**You don't know**  
**Oh oh**  
**You don't know you're beautiful**  
**Oh oh**  
**That's what makes you beautiful**

After the song finished Justin looked at Alex and asked "So how did you like it?"

Alex kissed Justin and said "Work on the lip syncing part other than that your dancing was pretty good."

Justin laughed and said "Ok I'll work on it next time." and then winked at Alex. Justin asked Alex "So what do we want to do right now?"

Alex said "Lets go on some rides and then eat and then after that we can go shopping for the baby at these souvenir stores."

Justin grabbed Alex's hand smiling at her and said "Sounds good to me."

Alex and Justin went on kiddie rides like the spinning tea cups, The elephant Dumbo flying ride, A Jiminy cricket, and then went on a few toy story rides. After that they went to a few food stands and ate churros and caramel apples well not really Justin because Alex kinda of stole his caramel apple and when I mean stole she actually did.

They went back on a few more rides until Alex said "I'm hungry again."

Justin said "Ok come on lets get something eat AGAIN." smiling at her and then gave her a kiss.

Alex and Justin went to this pretty restaurant that was still in Disney World, Justin had a clam chowder bowl, while Alex had two clam chowder bowls, Two bread sticks, And two sodas. Justin looked at Alex smiling and quirking his right eye brow.

Alex asked "What, You know I'm eating for two here."

Justin laughed and said "I know."

After that Justin and Alex went to the souvenir shops buying stuff for their family and baby, They bought the baby some Disney books and some cloths with a baby miney and mickey mouse on it. Alex almost went shopping crazy when they went cloth shopping for the baby. After Alex and Justin where finished shopping they left the park and walked back to the hotel. When they got to the hotel it was 8 o'clock at night. Alex and Justin took a shower got ready and then slipped into bed. Justin took out a book to read to Alex and the baby, He read all most all of the Disney books when he finished the last one he looked at Alex and seen she was smiling in her sleep and holding her baby bump. Justin put the book down and gave Alex a kiss on her temple and looked at her for a second thinking to himself 'She really does light up my world' and then said "Goodnight babe I love you." Justin wrapped his arms around Alex and then went to sleep smiling himself like Alex.

**Huzzzzaahhh chapter 16 is up I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter I can't wait to see what you all have to say for this chapter. Once again I would love to say thank you to Roganjalex, Capt John Price, Randomsmileyperson, and LaHotes Girl. Chapter 16 is up and theonly117 is out for the night seya ;D**


	17. Hey soul sister

**HEYYYYY fanfic JALEX fans I'm present you all chapter 17** **I hope everyone enjoys it and I would love to say thanks to Capt John Price, RoganJalex, Randomsmileyperson, And LaHotes Girl you all brighten my day up when I see your reviews! The song is Hey Soul Sister by Train I love that song :D**

**Alex's pov**

Ughhhh It's 7 in the morning and I'm awake I probably shouldn't have fell asleep so early but thats kind of hard when the love of your life is reading you kid books to you and the baby. Last night was so nice Justin read to me and the baby until we fell asleep, He is such a sweetheart. I wonder what are the plans for today?

**End of Alex's pov**

****Alex leaned over to sleeping Justin and licked his ear, Justin immediately jumped out of bed. Alex couldn't stop laughing.

"What the heck was that for?!" Justin asked.

"It's the one way I know I can wake you up fast." Alex kept laughing telling Justin.

"Ouch my neck hurts now." Justin said holding his neck.

"Awww Justin I'm so sorry let me fix it." Alex said. "My Justin hurt his neck so fix his injured neck so he wont have to say what the heck." Alex recited a made up spell.

Justin adjusted his neck saying "Hey it worked."

Alex scoffed "Of course it worked I'm the best."

Justin walked to Alex wrapping her up in his arms saying "Yes you are." And then gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So what are the plans for today babe?" Alex asked.

"Today we will be going back to the park to go on a few rides in the park again and then eat after that we will pack up and head to one more place for the tonight it's a surprise." Justin told Alex.

"I love your surprises." Alex wrapped her arms around Justin's neck pulling him into a kiss.

"Let's get ready now." Justin said,

Justin and Alex finished getting ready after a few minutes, Alex wore a pink dress with white sandals and let her natural hair curls roam free like always. Justin wore a white T-shirt with tan shorts, tan sandals, and a white fedora.

"You ready?" Justin asked looking at Alex.

"Yep." Alex said nodding her head.

Alex and Justin set out for their second adventure in Disney World. When they got in Alex and Justin went to downtown Disney making stuffed teddy bears and buying more clothes for the baby. After buying a few things Justin flicked his wand real quick putting teleporting their stuff to the hotel room. Right after that the two love birds left downtown Disney and went to the other sides of Disney World to go on some rides. After a few rides Alex and Justin were stopped by a Disney World worker.

"Excuse me can I take a pic of you two for Disney Worlds cutest couple wall?" The Disney World worker asked.

"Sure." Alex said smiling.

Alex hugged Justin and Justin wrapped his arms around Alex, both of them smiled saying "Lion King!"

The Disney worker took the pic and gave them a copy telling them "You two are so adorable, Oh and you can see your picture by the front gait when you two leave."

"Thank you so much." Alex said.

"Wow we made the cute couple wall, I can't wait to tell everyone about that." Justin said looking at Alex smiling at her.

"I really like how Disney made a cute couple wall and we could you believe we made it." Alex said.

"Yes I could you want to know why?" Justin asked.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because we are a cute couple duhhhh." Justin said.

"Oh you are such a dork." Alex laughed lightly punching Justin's arm.

"Ok what do we do now?" Alex asked.

"Lets get something to eat." Justin said.

"Oh you know how to read my mind." Alex said

"Ok lets go shall we." Justin said holding out his right arm.

Alex crossed her left arm with Justin's right arm and said "We shall."

The two of them walked to the Rain Forest Cafe. Alex and Justin looked at the fish tanks that was in the cafe while they ordered, They took silly pictures of them with the fish tank behind them and then ordered their food. When they finished eating Justin and Alex left the park and went to the hotel room to pack up and rest for a while. AFter a few hours of sleep Justin was the first to wake up he looked over at Alex and smiled giving her baby bump a kiss and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Justin waved his wand making him vanish and appear in another hotel. He walked up to the front desk seeing one of the desk employees.

"Welcome to the Oahu Aston Wakiki resort, My name is Ciara how may I assist you." The employee asked him.

"Yeah I'm Justin Romano I called in for the Beach tower suite." Justin said to the employee.

"Ahh here we go Justin Romano room 117 her are your keys and enjoy the visit." The employee said.

"I will thank you." Justin said then left.

Justin got back to the Disney Worlds hotel checking out at the front desk. He went upstairs and teleported his stuff Alex's stuff and then him and Alex.

**Alex's pov**

After resting for a few hours I woke up to find my self in a different hotel I looked around and didn't see Justin so I got up and opened up the blinds and found him sitting on the terrace looking out at the ocean.

I asked him "Where are we?"

He said "We are in Oahu Aston Wakiki resort the beach tower suite."

I was amazed by how beautiful everything looked with the sun shinning it's rays into the sky making it a pink and blue cotton candy color.

"Justin this is so beautiful." I said.

"So are you." He told me.

Justin teleported us on the beach and snapped his fingers, He pointed at the pink and blue sky showing me the lyrics to a song and then the song started to play.

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**

**Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind**

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

We walked the beach watching the sun set making the words bounce and glow brighter.

**Heeey heeeey heeeey**

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

****I smiled looking at the lyrics of the song bounce up and down with joy and then I looked at Justin who was looking at me smiling.

**The way you can cut a rug**  
**Watching you is the only drug I need**  
**So gangster, I'm so thug**  
**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**  
**You see I can be myself now finally**  
**In fact there's nothing I can't be**  
**I want the world to see you being with me**

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair you know**  
**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**  
**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**  
**Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)**  
**Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)**

When the song finished up Justin kissed me and said "How did you like it?"

I told him "I loved it." And then kissed him back.

**End of Alex's pov**

****After sharing their kiss Justin and Alex went back to the hotel suite for the night. When they got done taking a shower and getting ready Alex and Justin got into their bed.

"Thanks babe." Alex said to Justin.

"No need to thank me just I'm the best boyfriend/husband to you." Just said smiling at Alex.

"Well you past with flying colors." Alex said and then gave Justin a kiss. "Come on lets get to sleep." Alex said to justin giving him another kiss good night.

"Good night babe I love you." Justin said wrapping his arms around Alex.

"Good night babe I love you too." Alex said putting one of her hands on her baby bump and Justin's arm and then fell asleep.

Justin looked at Alex for a second and said "Alex Russo You gave my life direction Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream, I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind" and then gave Alex a kiss on her temple. The two love birds and soon to be parents ended their night in each others arms smiling.

**HUBLAHHHHHH chapter 17 up and finished I hope you all JALEX lovers enjoyed it I know I had fun writing it, Once again I would love to say thanks to Capt John Price, RoganJalex, Randomsmileyperson, And LaHotes Girl you are all awesome :D So chapter 17 is up and theonly117 is out for the night, Goodnight or Goodmorning to everyone out their ;D**


	18. Your Love Is My Love

**HOWWWWW is everyone of the fanfic JALEX world doing tonight I hope your all doing good and if not i think this chapter just might do the job to make things better ;)I would love to say thank you to my awesome amazing viewers RoganJalex, Capt John Price, Randomsmileyperson, and LaHotes Girl once again you are all awesome! youtube watch?v=VM63cpgemjY The song in this chapter is Im Yours by Jason Mraz mixed with You Da One by Rihanna.**

**Alex's pov**

****Ok last night was yet again another amazing night Justin sure does now how to really surprise me, Right when the sunset Justin did this spell that put up Train's song Hey Soul Sister in bright bouncing colors and made ths song play too it was so beautiful. Oh looks like my baby is waking up see you later.

**End of Alex's pov**

****Alex closed the camera and set it down on the nightstand, She looked over at Justin who was slowly waking up. Justin opened his eyelids to show his amazing grey green eyes, When he did open them he was greeted by the beautiful mesmerizing site of Alex.

"How did you sleep mr sleepy?" Alex asked Justin.

"Pretty darn good hehe, how about you?" Justin asked.

"I could say the same." Alex said and then leaned over to Justin giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey isn't it me who is supposed to be waking you up in the morning?" Justin asked.

"Yeah but I just wanted to show you how good it feels to be waken up like this." Alex said smiling.

"ok." Justin smiled.

"So what are the plans for today?" Alex asked

"Hmmmmmm... Would you want to take visit to Italy again?" Justin asked Alex.

"YES!" Alex yelled out in excitement.

"Ok ok no need to yell Alex." Justin said laughing at the same time.

"Sowwy." Alex said giving Justin the puppy dog look.

"Now I feel like the bad guy." Justin said slouching his shoulders.

"You're not you dork." Alex said hugging Justin.

"Thanks, Now lets get packed." Justin said hugging Alex back.

"Ok." Alex said cheerfully.

Justin and Alex packed up all their stuff getting ready for another Italy trip. Justin went down to the lobby to check out and get some snacks for Alex and him, Unfortunately Alex ate Justin's snacks too but he can't blamer since she is going to have their baby in a few weeks. When Alex and Justin got to Italy they stayed at the same hotel and room they stayed at the first time. Alex loves the view of the hill of buildings going down to show a perfect view of the glimmering ocean. Today Alex had on a vanilla colored dress with matching sandals, She let her natural beautiful curly hair flow like always. Justin had on a white plaid shirt with a white tank top under and then he had on some dark blue jeans on with some white vans.

"Come on I got another surprise for you babe." Justin said holding his hound out to Alex.

"Another one?!" Alex asked.

"Yeah just come on you'll love it." Justin said still holding his hand out.

"Ok." Alex said smiling taking Justin's hand.

Justin took Alex all through out Italy taking her to Gelato ice cream shops and restaurants. Justin and Alex did this for a few more hours until Justin stopped and asked "Do you want to go down to the beach?"

"Yes I love going to the beach." Alex said.

Justin said "Ok." Winked at Alex and then picked her up bridal style walking to the beach.

Justin started to hum, Alex looked at him and asked "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just humming a spell real quick." Justin said.

"What spe.." Alex was cut off when she heard music playing.

**Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it**  
**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**  
**I fell right through the cracks**  
**Now I'm trying to get back**  
**Before the cool done run out**  
**I'll be giving it my bestest**  
**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**  
**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

"Oh the music spell, You just like to use that spell don't you." Alex said and smiled.

"Yep, I especially love using it for you." Justin looked at Alex giving her a kiss.

**Well open up your mind and see like me**  
**Open up your plans and damn you're free**  
**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**  
**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family**  
**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**

Justin started to sing with the song while looking at Alex, Alex smiled at Justin and started to blush.

**Cause You're the one that I dream about all day**  
**You the one that I think about always**  
**You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!**  
**My love is your love, your love is my love**

**You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love**

Justin and Alex reached the beach shortly with the song still playing for them. The sun was starting to go down and the starts were about to come up. Alex and Justin sat down on the warm sandy beach leaning on each other watching the sun set reflect and make a pink and yellow sky.

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**  
**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**  
**But my breath fogged up the glass**  
**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**  
**I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason**  
**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**  
**It's what we aim to do**  
**Our name is our virtue**

"I love watching the sun set with you." Justin said looking at Alex.

"I love doing everything with you Justin, As long as it is you I'm with I'll always love it." Alex looked at Justin.

Alex and justin both looked at each other leaning into a passionate kiss right when the last ray of sun was covered up by the ocean.

**And You the one that I dream about all day  
You the one that I think about always  
You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
My love is your love, your love is my love**

Justin and Alex finished their kiss after a minute, justin pulled away cupping Alex's cheek saying "I love you so much Alex."

"I love you so much to Justin." Alex said.

After Alex said that the last part of the song came up as the two star crossed lovers stared into each others eyes.

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**  
**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

Justin kissed Alex again and said "Lets get back to the room."

Alex smiled at Justin and said "Ok."

Alex and Justin went back to the hotel room soon after. When they did get their Justin brought Alex upstairs and then went to the lobby. When he got back up Justin took Alex to the bath the lights were dim and there were candles every where the bath tube was full of bubbles and water.

"Come on." Justin said.

Alex and Justin took off their cloths and sat in the bath tub. Alex took Justin's hand and put it on her stomach saying "Feel our baby kick."

Justin felt the baby kick softly, He looked up at Alex and started to get a little teary eyed. Alex pulled him into a hug saying "We are going to make great parents babe."

Justin looked at Alex said "Of course we are babe it's me and you." And then kissed Alex.

After spending quite a while in the bath Justin and Alex got out and dried each other. After that Alex and Justin hopped into bed. Justin wrapped his arms around Alex saying "Goodnight babe I love you."

Alex rubbed Justin's arms saying "Your love is my love goodnight babe I love you too." And then gave him a kiss. After that Justin and Alex went to sleep knowing that Justin is hers and Alex is his.

**Yayyyyyy chapter 18 up hope all you Jalex fans enjoyed it oh and make sure you listen to the song in the link I gave you all, you will all love it. Once again I would love to say thank you to my awesome amazing viewers RoganJalex, Capt John Price, Randomsmileyperson, and LaHotes Girl your review make my day better ;) Anyways chapter 18 up and done and theonly117 is done for tonight, Goodmorning or Goodnight to everyone out there :D!**


	19. Marry you

**Oh my, I think i'm going to cry chapter 19 is here and it is the last one :( But there will be more stories for you all to read and love from me ;) This ending will get you a little teary eyed, Also I would love to say thank you to RoganJalex, Capt John Price, Randomsmileyperson and LaHotes Girl I hope you feel better LaHotes Girl ;) Hope all you JALEX fans enjoy the last installment! Oh The song is Marry you by Bruno mars, I love him ❤ v ❤ **

**Alex's pov **

After staying at Hawaii and Italy for our grad trip Justin and I went back to New York to start planing for our wedding. Everyone we know are going to be able to make the wedding because of Justin's brother he offered to h pay for the wedding and pay for the family and friends airplane tickets if they can't pay for it. So off of that subject for right now, I am still trying to decide if I should tell my parents about Justin and the whole Stone Of Dreams situation I'll most likely have to, I just hope things turn out well for us.

**End of Alex's pov**

Alex and Justin have just gotten back to New York, New York is glowing and covered all in snow Justin and Alex are smiling looking at all the lights as they pass by them.

Alex has stopped smiling she looks at justin saying "Justin."

Justin looks at Alex smiling but his smile goes away and then he ask her "What's the matter babe."

"I think we should tell my parents about the whole Stone Of Dreams situation." Alex said.

"Ok we will." Justin said stopping and turning to Alex cupping her rosy cheeks looking into her chocolate brown eyes and then kissed her.

Alex's frown turned back into a smile and so did Justin's. The two of them continued to walk until they reached the loft. When they got upstairs Alex called for her Mom and Dad "Mom, Dad could you come down here for a second." Alex's parents came racing down the stairs.

"What's the matter?" Said Theresa.

"We have to tell you something." said Alex

"What is it mija?" Theresa asked.

"Justin and I are suppose to be siblings." Alex told her parents.

"Uh how is that when he is your boyfriend slash fiance?" Theresa asked.

"You remember that trip we took to Puerto Rico, Well Justin and I were still related and well you and I got into a argument about me not going on a date with this boy I met and when you said NO to me and then grounded me i yelled out 'I wished you and Dad had never met'." Alex stopped for a second and then continued "The wish ended up coming true I figured this out because I went to you and Dad and you both didn't know each other or me, So I looked for Max and Justin to help me out Dad helped out to kind of, Dad told us about the Stone Of Dreams and that it could fix anything, Later on Max disappeared out of no where and Justin started to lose his memory. When we found the stone of dream Justin disappeared I didn't know what to wish for so I said this for the wish 'I wish for everything the way it should be' and when I did that I ended up accidentally making me and Justin boyfriend and girlfriend." Alex finished telling her parents.

"We have to fix this right now honey." Jerry said "I'm calling Professor Crumbs."

Alex said with a tear rolling down her eye "Ok."

Jerry called Professor Crumbs to show up at the loft right after the call Crumbs showed up.

"How may I help you?" Crumbs asked.

"Well we need to fix Justin and Alex's status back to siblings." Jerry said.

"Ah may I ask why?" Crumbs asked Jerry.

"Alex would you please explain?" Jerry asked.

Alex explained all that happened to her and Justin. Crumbs was puzzled at first but figured out why all of these events happened.

"I know why this all happened now." Crumbs said.

"You do?" Jerry asked giving a quizzical look.

"Yes, In fact this all happened because faith fixed itself." Crumbs said.

"How is that." Alex asked.

"Well." Crumbs said and then snapped his fingers making a book as tall as him appear.

"What is this?" Justin asked.

"It's faiths pairing." Crumbs said.

"Ok A's...F's... aha J's ok here we go JALEX it says, the paring of Justin and Alex, it says here that Justin and Alex are supposed to meet in high school." Crumbs said "Did you?" He asked.

Justin and Alex nodded yes.

"Ok that must be the wrong Justin and Alex." Jerry said

"Nope it says Alex Russo and Justin Romano." Crumbs said.

"Ok then could you explain why this happened." Jerry said.

"Ok well here is mine and the books reason why this has all happened, Alex and Justin were originally not supposed to be siblings at all, but they ended up becoming siblings any ways, now when Alex wished for everything the way it should be faith took the opportunity to fix things and so it did making Alex and Justin a couple like they where supposed to be all this time." Crumbs explained to everyone.

Jerry and Theresa said "Well if this is faith's doing then we can't mess with this at all."

Alex smiled hugging Justin extremely tight.

"Alex... I... I... can't breath." Justin said.

"Oh sorry babe." Alex loosened her death grip a little.

"Thank you." Justin said hugging Alex back.

"So I think I am done here for now." Crumbs said.

"Yes you are thank you Crumbs." Jerry said hugging Theresa.

"I guess you two are meant to be then." Jerry said smiling at the two.

"Yes we are." Said Alex looking at Justin.

"Come here family hug." Jerry said holding one arm out with the other hugging Theresa.

The whole bunch got into a hug. Max came running down stairs seeing everyone giving a hug.

"You are all weird." Max said.

Justin looked at max wave his hand 'come here'. Max shrugged his shoulders and joined in on the whole hug. After the hug everyone continued back to what they were originally doing. Jerry and Theresa made dinner, Max created a weird spit wad tower, And Justin and Alex camped in Alex's room watching Movies.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say babe happy December 24 more days until the baby is born." Justin said giving ALex a kiss.

"I know and I am excited." Alex said.

Later on that night Justin and Alex ate dinner with the family. During the dinner time Justin and Alex made plans for the wedding with the family.

"Lets make the wedding this month." Theresa said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Justin asked.

"Yeah you could have on christmas day." Jerry said.

"But the baby might be born on that day." Alex said.

"It will be ok just imagine honey you can celebrate the baby's birthday and your anniversary and Christmas all in one day doesn't that sound AMAZING!?" Theresa said to Alex.

"Well now that you say that yeah it does." Alex said putting on a big cheeser of a smile.

For the rest the evening everyone finished their food and went off and did their own things. Max went back to spit sculpting, Jerry and Theresa stayed up and did planning for the wedding in their room, Justin and Alex on the other hand were in Alex's room cuddling with each other for a few minutes until they both fell asleep.

**3 weeks later**

**Justin's pov**

So it is December 22nd and Alex and I and the other family members are stationed in San Diego California Alex and I are just 3 days away from getting married and having the baby. I am excited, nervous and all those other things that other people feel when events like this happen. My brother paid for everything I am so thankful for that oh and he said he still has a surprise for Alex and I. I told My brother 'No and that he didn't have to' But he insisted so I just ended up saying ok. Well looks like Alex is about to wake up see you all later.

**End of Justin's pov**

Justin closed the camera and then set it down, He looked at Alex leaning down giving her and the baby bump a kiss saying "Good morning gorgeous how are you doing."

"Well I'm doing pretty good how about you?" Alex said smiling.

"I'm doing pretty good too thank you for asking." Justin said smiling back.

"So what are we going to do today?" Alex asked.

"Would you want to go check on the wedding arrangements?" Justin asked.

"Sure that would be nice." Alex said.

"Ok well lets get ready." Justin said while getting up.

With that Alex and Justin both got ready and headed down to the La Jolla beach where they will be getting married. The place was so beautiful the sand was so white and warm well that was due to Justin and Alex putting a summer spell over the beach so those who brought kids could swim in the water and play outside and all that good kid stuff. Alex and Justin met up with the wedding DESIGNER/Bridesmaid Liz LaHote to see how things are going.

"Hey Liz." Alex said walking up to her giving her a hug.

"Oh hey Alex how are you and Justin doing bet you're pretty darn excited about what is going to happen in 3 days." Liz said nudging Alex lightly on her arm with her elbow.

"You bet we are." Justin said.

"So how are things going with the set up?" Alex asked

"Oh it's going pretty good, I had to hire a little help cough*-Bar-cough*-Barian." Liz said

"Hey I heard that I'm not a Barbarian, Oh are these the two love birds getting married?" The man asked.

"Why yes they are." Liz said

"Well nice to meet you?" The man said in an asking tone.

"Oh I'm Alex and this is Justin." Alex said.

"Well it's nice meeting you two I am John Price, Nickname is Captain John Price." John said.

"Well it's nice to met you too John." Justin said waving.

"Well we better get going now see you later Liz." Justin and Alex said giving her a hug.

Alex and Justin took off and drove around San Diego checking out the houses for the rest of the evening. By the time they got back to Justin's brothers other house in San Diego it was just about time for the two love birds to hit the nest. Alex and Justin took a shower together and then went to bed.

**The next morning**

It was just about 9 in the morning and Justin just woke up, He stretched and yawned putting his left hand down to go and rub Alex's baby bump but there was nothing there. Justin jumped out of the bed looking in the bathroom and the downstairs and then in the mini house in the backyard nothing, He went back upstairs to their room and seen a letter on the night stand.

**Justin's pov**

So it was 9 in the morning when I woke up I stretched and did my usual thing and then put my left hand down to rub Alex's baby bump but nothing was there. I checked the bathroom, downstairs, And then the mini house in the backyard I went back up only to find a letter on the night stand, I open up and read it.

_Hey babe please don't freak out but I am ok I'm just hanging out with Harper, Liz, Ciara, and my mom oh and I can't come back tonight because I'm staying with my parents since you know it's like bad luck to see the Bride before the wedding anyways I hope you your day is good love you babe :)_

_- Love Alex_

I closed the letter and thought 'Great what am i going to do with out her' until I thought again 'Bingo I'll just hang out with my brother'.

**End of Justin's pov**

**Justin's side of fun**

Justin got ready and then went out to go hang out with his older brother.

When the two met up Justin's brother gave him a hug and said "Wow I can't believe you're getting married, Hey you know what is a awesome perk to being a wizard bro?"

"I don't know, what?" Justin asked

"This." Justin's brother snapped his fingers.

"What did you do?" Justin asked.

"Oh not much I just made it summer here in southern California, That's all." Justin's brother said.

"That is a pretty good perk." Justin said.

"So you up for surfing bro?" Justin's brother asked.

"Sure but I don't know how to surf." Justin said.

Justin's brother snapped his fingers again and said "Well now you do, lets go."

Justin and his brother went to the beach and surfed for the whole day. During the time when the waves disappeared Justin's brother made them re-appear by snapping his fingers. When they finished up surfing they left and went back to his brothers house and watched movies in his home theater all night until they both passed out with bowls of popcorn in their lap.

**End of Justin's side of fun**

**Alex's side of fun**

So the whole day Alex hung out with her lady friends Harper, Liz, Ciara, and her mom. So the whole bunch went out shopping and watched movies. The first movie they watched was Brave and then The Twilight saga Breaking Dawn part - 2. After that they all went back to where the were staying at and told eachother how they met their boyfriends and husbands.

"Oh oh oh Alex you should tell us how you met Justin." Liz said

"Yeah yeah you should." Ciara said agreeing with Liz.

"Ok ok well here it goes, It all started out with me arguing with my ex mason, So there we were yelling at each other in the middle of school until he pulled up his hand just about to hit me I closed my eyes and flinched waiting for it to come but nothing came, I looked and I seen Justin towering over mason holding his wrist and then said 'If you lay one hand on her I will make sure you will not be able to walk for weeks now go' and then right after that mason left.

"Justin walked up to me and smiling and said 'Hi I'm Justin Romano'."

"I said 'Hi I'm Alex Russo' I started to blush."

"Justin said 'Wow you're gorgeous why would that prick want to hit you well no girl should ever be hit' "

"I said to him 'It's because I didn't return his calls' "

"Justin said to me 'Well you should leave him, W-w-would you might want to hang out anytime soon?' "

"I said 'sure that would be nice' I started to blush even more after that we went to our other classes, I broke up with mason later that day and finally got together with Justin three weeks later." Alex finished up saying her story.

"That is soooooo cute." Said Liz and Ciara.

After telling each others meeting stories they all went to sleep.

**End of Alex's side of fun**

**Two days later wedding day**

**Justin's pov**

Oh boy it's wedding day I'm scarred, nervous but most of all I am excited because I am marrying the women of my dreams.

**End of Justin's pov**

**Alex's pov**

Oh my god it is wedding day I can't believe I'm getting married to my High school sweet heart.

**End of Alex's pov**

**Justin's before wedding scene**

"Hey bro you almost ready?" Justin's brother asked walking in the room.

"Yes I am and excited." Justin said.

"Well you should be, you're getting married man!" Justin's brother said.

"Come on wedding is about to start you don't want to be late." Justin's brother said.

**End of Justin's before wedding scene**

**Alex's before wedding scene**

"You ready hun?" Ciara and Liz asked Alex.

"Yes I am who wouldn't be ready to marry their high school sweet heart." Alex said.

"Well we better get going to the wedding." Liz said.

"Yeah hun you don't want to be late to your own wedding." Ciara said.

"Ok lets go." Alex said.

**End of Alex's before wedding scene**

**Justin's pov**

So there I am standing before the minister I look over my left to see Alex walking down the aisle with her dad, she looked so beautiful in her dress.

**End of Justin's pov**

**Alex's pov**

So I am walking down the asile with my dad looking at Justin, He turns and looks at me smiling and then bam out of no where I start smiling and crying at the same time. My dad goes and sits down I get up by where Justin is and stand in place.

**End of Alex's pov**

When Alex gets in front of Justin Justin says "Hi babe, You ready?"

Alex nodded her head yes and then said "Yes."

The minister went on with what had to be said until he said "Justin you can now read your vows."

Justin started to say his vow "Alex Russo I never knew that I could feel this way about another person. You came into my life and showed me how to love, and taught me what it takes to be a man. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. To laugh with you, take care of you, and be someone that you can depend on. I vow to love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

The minister looked at Alex and said "Alex you too can now read your vows."

Alex started to read her vow "_I've been dreaming having a man like you since I was a little girl. You came into my life, and made all my_ _dream _come_ true. I love you more than words can possibly say, and vow to cherish every moment we share for the rest of our lives. You are my lover, my best friend, and now...my husband. I am so lucky to have you in my life, and I will love you forever._

The minister said "Will you Justin Romano have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?

Justin said "I do."

The minister looked at Alex and said "Will you, Alex Russo take Justin Romano to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?

Alex said "I do."

The minister looked at Justin and said "Take hands and repeat after me: I, Justin Romano , take you, Alex Russo , to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Justin said "I, Justin Romano , take you, Alex Russo , to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

The minister looked at Alex and said "Repeat after me I, Alex Russo , take you, Justin Romano to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

Alex said "I, Alex Russo , take you, Justin Romano to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

The minister said " Rings please, In as much as Justin Alex Romano and Groom have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The minister said smiling "You may now kiss the bride."

Justin and Alex embraced each other giving each other a passionate kiss. Everyone in the crowd went wild. After that Alex and Justin went to the wedding party, everyone was dancing and having fun.

The music stopped when Justin's brother went up on stage and said into the mic "Hey bro I just want to say congratulations on getting married you to Alex, And I would love to present your wedding gift." Justin's brother looked over to his left and said "Ok it's your time to take over the stage Bruno."

He left the stage and then Bruno Mars came up and said "Justin and Alex congratulations to you two and marry christmas this song is for you two."

**It's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

Justin got up holding his hand out to Alex saying "Will you take this dance with me babe?"

Alex said "Yes I will."

Everyone cleared the floor for Alex and Justin.

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

"Marry christmas babe I love you." Justin said dancing with Alex.

"Marry christmas to you babe I love you too." Alex said

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**  
**So what you wanna do?**  
**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**  
**No, I won't blame you;**  
**It was fun, girl.**

Alex and Justin kept dancing smiling at each other looking into each others eyes.

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

Everyone recored the two lovers dancing saying 'ahh or how cute'.

**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**  
**Tell me right now baby,**  
**Tell me right now baby, baby.**

**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

Right when the song ended Alex flinched and looked down at the floor and then back at Justin and said "Justin."

"What's that matter babe?" Justin asked.

"My water just broke." Alex said.

"What y-your having the baby now, OH SHIT SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE ALEX IS HAVING THE BABY!" Justin yelled.

"Calm down babe." Alex laughed calming Justin down.

Justin kneeled on his knees holding Alex up waiting for the ambulance.

"Wow newly weds and now soon to be parents on christmas what do you think about that?" Justin asked.

"It's amazing." Alex said.

A few minutes later the ambulance showed up and took Alex off to the hospital. Justin rode in the Ambulance with Alex.

When they got to the hospital Alex was started to scream her head off saying "OOOO JUSTIN I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS."

"Is this normal?" Justin asked the doctor.

"Yeah don't worry buddy." The doctor said.

A few hours later Alex gave birth to a healthy 5 pounds 13 ounces baby girl, Alex fell asleep from exhaustion. Justin walked out of the room to the waiting room telling everyone "It's a baby girl come on you can see them now."

Everyone from the wedding looked at the baby. Liz, Ciara, Max,Theresa, Jerry, Duke, And Justin's brother asked "Well what her name?"

"Her name is Scarlett Margarita Romano." Justin said.

Everyone looked at the baby in 'aw'. After a hour or so everyone left leaving Alex and Justin at the hospital.

**The next morning**

Alex woke up with the sun shining on her face she looked over to see Justin holding and talking to the baby and smiled. Justin looked up at Alex and said "Good morning babe."

"Good morning to you too." Alex said

Justin got up rocking the baby and then handed the baby to Alex saying "You did a good job babe." and kissed her on top of her head.

"No babe WE did a good job." Alex said looking at Justin and then the baby.

**A week later**

Justin and Alex got back to the loft it was 9 at night when they got back, they put their stuff back and then headed upstairs with the baby. Justin found a note on Alex's night stand he opened and read it out loud to Alex.

_Hey Alex and Justin just wanted to tell you two congratulations again and well I got you guys a gift-_ Justin picked up a pair of keys and looked at the letter again - _well you're probably wondering what these are for these are the keys to your new house in California yep that's right new house and it's a mansion there is a mini house in the back yard so Alex's parents could live with you two oh yeah it's paid in full I hope you two love it._

_- Keeth Romano._

"Alex could you believe that my brother just bought us a new house?!" Justin said.

Alex started to cry. The two of them went downstairs with the baby and told Alex's parents she told them that they could live with them too. They all cheered in joy Theresa asked "When do we move?"

"How about now" Alex and Justin said.

Justin and Alex waved their wands and poof all of the families belongings were teleported to the mansion along with them too. Everything in the house was set up Jerry and Theresa went outback to see their house and room. Justin and Alex went upstairs and checked out their room, It was huge it had a huge walk in closet, A huge bathroom with walk in shower and huge bathtub, Their was a huge bed for them and infront was a 90" flat screen T.V. and in the right by the bed was a baby crib. Alex and Justin set the baby down in the crib looking at her.

"We did it babe." Justin said.

"Yes we did." Alex said.

"Come on lets get ready for bed." Justin said.

"Ok." Alex said

Alex and Justin took a bath together and then showered up after that they got ready for bed.

"Hey Alex." Justin said.

"Yeah Justin?" Alex said.

"Goodnight babe I love you." Justin said giving Alex a kiss.

"Goodnight babe I love you too." Alex said.

The two newly weds slash new parents went to sleep in each others arms getting ready to live a prefect life for the rest of their lives.

**The End. **(Music like they play at the end of the movie during credits if you don't want to read this part just skip to the bottom to see what I have to say.)

**It's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**  
**No one will know oh oh oh,**  
**Oh, come on, girl.**  
**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**  
**Shots of patron,**  
**And it's on, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**  
**So what you wanna do?**  
**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**  
**No, I won't blame you;**  
**It was fun, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**  
**Tell me right now baby,**  
**Tell me right now baby, baby.**

**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Oh my I am crying now the story has ended I can not believe it, It has been an awesome adventure to write for all of you JALEX fans out there once again a special thanks to RoganJalex, Capt John Price, Randomsmileyperson and LaHotes Girl I hope you feel better LaHotes Girl I love all of you! And don't worry I still have more stories to write about these two star crossed lovers Justin and Alex. Well looks like I am done for now Good morning or Good night to everyone out there theonly117 is out for the night ;D**


End file.
